A walk in the darkness
by NothernWolf
Summary: [UA] Clarke entame une nouvelle vie après de longues études de médecine, elle devient enfin médecin légiste ! De son côté, Lexa est une brillante agent du FBI. Tout va bien dans leur vie de couple jusqu'au moment où Lexa disparaît subitement sans laisser aucune trace derrière elle. Clarke mène l'enquête dans l'espoir de retrouver son amour de toujours. #Clexa #PrincessMechanic
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Ca fait un sacré moment que j'ai rien publié ici et je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle fanfiction ! Enfin nouvelle.. Pas vraiment ! A walk to the darkness est la suite directe de ma première fanfiction Clexa : A walk to the wild side. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir lu la première pour parfaitement comprendre cette fanfiction. Disons juste que vous aurez plus de détails sur les événements évoqués et donc plus de facilité à comprendre certaines choses et certaines relations entre les personnages en ayant lu la première fanfic' !  
J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce prologue et j'espère réellement qu'il vous plaira ou que, du moins, il saura attiser votre curiosité ! Concernant le rythme de publication, j'envisage un chapitre par semaine et mon jour de publication sera probablement le Jeudi ! Mais ne tirons pas de plan sur la comète et attendons de voir si cette fanfic vous plaira ! En attendant.. __Enjoy et à la semaine prochaine ! :)_

* * *

 **Prologue.**

[ _Technicolour beat – Oh Wonder._ ]

Il faisait doux. Le tissus de la couette était agréable sur la peau de Clarke qui esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil. Elle se sentait bien et tandis qu'elle commençait lentement a émerger de son sommeil, sa main partit à la recherche d'un corps ou d'une source de chaleur familière sous les draps mais elle ne trouva rien. La blonde fronça les sourcils avant d'entrouvrir un œil pour se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Lexa devait déjà être partie au travail et elle soupira longuement avant de se retourner dans son lit. Encore quelques minutes de sommeil, oui. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et puis elle avait tout le temps qu'elle.. Clarke se redressa soudainement dans son lit.

\- C'est aujourd'hui !

D'un coup de rein, la jeune femme dégagea les draps et se leva en vitesse pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires dans la chambre du loft. Voilà 7 ans qu'elle travaillait dur pour atteindre son objectif : Devenir médecin légiste. Elle avait terminée l'université quelques mois auparavant et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Elle allait enfin faire ce pour quoi elle étudiait depuis toutes ces années.  
Clarke allait à droite et à gauche dans le loft qu'elle habitait avec Lexa depuis à présent 4 ans. Le loft se trouvait dans un quartier assez miteux de Brooklyn mais ça leur allait bien. 4 années, ça passait vite. 4 ans déjà qu'elles et leurs amis avaient fait ce roadtrip qui avait changé leur vie. 4 ans que Clarke vivait avec la peur au ventre de voir l'homme à la capuche noire. Mais c'était peut-être toutes ces aventures qui l'avait poussé à devenir médecin légiste. Cotoyer la mort tout les jours, finalement ça ne lui faisait plus peur. Et puis.. Pouvoir parler à la mort et l'interroger sur les raisons de la mort d'une personne, ça pouvait être utile, non ? C'était tout ça qui avait poussé Clarke à mettre son « don » au service des autres. Et puis.. Elle devait bien avouer qu'avoir une petite amie diplômé de l'école du FBI, Quantico, ça poussait à se tourner vers un métier en rapport avec la sécurité. Après avoir engloutit un café et vérifié pour la 5ème fois si sa tenue était parfaite, Clarke quitta le loft avec le sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle vie commençait, ce soir elle fêterait sûrement ça avec Lexa au restaurant italien qu'elles aimaient particulièrement. Clarke grimpa donc dans le métro et pris la direction de Manhattan où se trouvait l'institut médico-légale. Là-bas, un bureau l'attendait ainsi qu'une bonne pile de dossiers en cours. On l'avait prévenu, ce job n'allait pas être facile mais ce n'était pas pour la facilité que Clarke l'avait prit alors ça lui allait bien.

La journée était passée incroyablement vite. Clarke avait eut le nez dans les dossiers en cours toute la journée et elle avait eut l'occasion d'aller assister à une autopsie. L'effervescente de l'institut était très prenante si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tardive, 20H. Bon sang, Lexa allait s'inquiéter. En quelques secondes Clarke attrapa quelques dossiers qu'elle prendrait le temps de lire dans le métro en rentrant puis elle envoya un rapide SMS à sa compagne pour la prévenir. _J'avais pas vu l'heure, excuses moi ! Je me dépêche de rentrer, fais toi belle. ;)_

Il était déjà 21H lorsque Clarke montait deux à deux les escaliers de l'immeuble afin de rejoindre le loft. La blonde ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans la pénombre du loft.

\- Lexa ?

Pas de réponse. Les sourcils de Clarke se froncèrent tandis que de sa main qui ne tenait pas la pile de dossier elle chercha l'interrupteur de l'appartement afin d'allumer la lumière. La lumière fut mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Lexa. Clarke fit quelques pas dans le loft vide, sourcils froncés. Où est-ce que Lexa pouvait bien être ? Clarke déposa toutes ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine tandis qu'elle partit à la recherche de son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. 0 notifications, 0 messages. Lexa avait encore été retenue au boulot ? Décidément, il ne fallait pas compter ses heures sup' au FBI. Clarke soupira longuement avant de lâcher son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Lexa était probablement injoignable comme à chaque fois qu'elle était au boulot. Être agent du FBI était vraiment très prenant. Clarke se souvenait des long mois que Lexa avait passé à Quantico. En 10 mois d'étude, elles n'avaient pu se voir que 4 fois. Ca n'avait pas été une période difficile surtout après les événements de l'été. Découvrir qu'on est une Banshee et que sa petite amie est un chien des enfers ? Ca se vivait assez bien lorsqu'on était bien entouré mais la pilule n'avait pas été simple a avaler. Surtout qu'il avait fallut un certain moment à Clarke pour accepter le fait que, non, elle n'était pas folle et que tout ceci était réel. Pour Lexa, les choses avaient été moins simple que pour Clarke. Déjà, la brune avait dû apprendre à cohabiter avec l'esprit d'un chien des enfers nommé Hölle. Autant dire que Hölle n'était pas facile à vivre, l'esprit du chien des enfers avaient plusieurs centaines d'années de vie à son actif et il était assez bavard. Trop bavard au goût de Lexa même. Mais avec le temps, les deux jeunes femmes avaient appris à vivre avec tout ça. Et si les péripéties de ce fameux été étaient à présent du passé, Clarke n'oublierait probablement jamais les paroles de la Mort en personne, la Mort qui préférait d'ailleurs se faire appeler Thanatos. Il leur avait promis une surprise mais la surprise n'était jamais venue. Au fond d'elle, Clarke espérait secrètement qu'ils avaient tous eut une hallucination collective et que tout ceci n'avait jamais eut lieu.  
Une sonnerie de téléphone s'éleva alors dans le silence du loft. Clarke fut tiré de ses pensées et ses prunelles bleus se dirigèrent vers l'écran de son téléphone qui scintillait dans la pénombre. Un nom s'affichait sur l'écran : « Raven ». Au bout de 3 sonneries, Clarke attrapa le téléphone et décrocha. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelques choses que la latino au bout du fil se mit à débiter tout un tas de choses.

\- Alors Griffin ?! C'était comment ? T'as vu des cadavres tout pourris ? Ils étaient moches ? Est-ce qu'ils.. Puaient ?  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Raven ! Je vais très bien, merci.  
\- Fais pas ta rabats-joies !  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis que la plupart des cadavres étaient pas pourris !  
\- Ouais mais ça répond pas à ma question.  
\- Non, celui que j'ai vu aujourd'hui était pas pourri.  
\- Il puait ?  
\- Comme un cadavre Raven !  
\- Pff, ça me donne pas trop de détails ça. Ta dulcinée est là ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Cool, je suis en bas avec une bouteille de vin et de la bouffe du traiteur chinois. A tout de suite !

Avant même que Clarke ait le temps de dire quelques choses, Raven raccrocha au bout du fil. Clarke secoua négativement la tête, elle devait bluffer, elle ne pouvait pas.. La sonnette du loft retentit et, sans crier gare, Raven ouvrit la porte à la volée. Clarke la regarda d'un air ahurit tandis que Raven commençait à s'installer dans la cuisine. Elle sortit les boîtes du traiteur du sac qu'elle avait dans une main puis déposa sur le comptoir la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait promis. Clarke l'observa encore quelques secondes silencieusement avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine et de se racler la gorge. Parfois, Raven était vraiment sans gêne et, alors qu'elle venait d'enfourner un nem dans sa bouche, la latino se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu sais que tu ne vis pas ici.  
\- Ton canapé m'adore et puis.. Je t'ai ramené du bœuf saté.  
\- Donne le moi.

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Raven tendit la boîte à Clarke qui l'attrapa comme un animal attrape de la nourriture après plusieurs jours de jeûn. Après s'être saisit d'une paire de baguettes pour manger, la blonde se dirigea vers le canapé qui se trouvait non loin. Elle s'y installa pour commencer à dévorer ce bœuf saté qu'elle aimait tant. Rapidement, Raven la rejoignit les bras chargés de diverses boîtes contenant tout un tas de délices asiatiques. La latino était littéralement entrain de se goinfrer mais Clarke avec l'habitude. Raven était un ventre sur pattes.

\- Ca se passe bien au garage ?  
\- Ouais, tranquille ! Elle est où Lexa ?  
\- Probablement au bureau.  
\- T'as essayé d'appeler ?  
\- Baah.. Non. J'aime pas la déranger quand elle est au boulot.

Raven soupira longuement et elle déposa toutes ses boîtes de nourriture sur la table basse se trouvant devant le canapé. Clarke haussa les sourcils et elle suivit du regard sa meilleure amie qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Raven attrapa alors le téléphone de Clarke qu'elle brandit dans les airs en affichant un air triomphant.

\- Moi, j'ai peur de déranger personne !  
\- Raven, non !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Raven déverrouilla le téléphone de Clarke. Allez savoir comment et pourquoi mais la jeune femme avait réussi à obtenir le code du téléphone de la blonde. Elle chercha alors du bout de son index le contacte nommé « Lexa » dans le répertoire de Clarke puis elle appuya sur le téléphone vert sous le regard médusé de Clarke qui haussa les épaules comme pour capituler. Si Raven dérangeait Lexa, ce sera elle qui se fera engueuler et pas Clarke alors tant pis pour la latino. Depuis le canapé, Clarke tendit l'oreille pour entendre les tonalités du téléphone. Il y en eut 5 avant qu'un bip continu se fasse entendre signe que la messagerie se déclenchait. Raven leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à déblatérer son message.

\- Agent Heda, ici votre mécanicienne boiteuse préférée, je suis actuellement en compagnie de votre petite amie qui se trouve être désespérément seule. Ne soyez pas étonnée de me retrouver à votre place dans votre lit en sa charmante compagnie. AU REVOIR.

Raven raccrocha en affichant un large sourire. Clarke la regardait d'un air ahurit avant de se frapper le front et de s'y étaler un peu de sauce saté. Lexa allait soit vouloir tuer Raven soit rigoler très fort. Dans les deux cas, Clarke aurait adoré voir la tête de Lexa quand elle écouterait ce message. De son côté, Raven reposa le téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle attrapa deux verres ainsi que la bouteille de vin et vint regagner sa place dans le canapé aux côtés de Clarke. Sourcils froncés, la jeune mécanicienne entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin.

\- Tant pis pour elle, on va fêter ton premier jour de boulot toutes les deux ! Et quand je disais que j'allais dormir dans votre lit à sa place, je le pensais. J'adore ce canapé mais j'ai besoin d'espace.

Une fois la bouteille de vin débouchée, Raven entreprit de verser deux doses bien généreuses dans les deux verres. Elle leva ensuite son verre en affichant un large sourire.

\- Aller, à la tienne Griffin ! Et à cette nouvelle aventure que tu viens de débuter. J'espère que tu penseras à moi que tu prendras des photos d'asticots.

Clarke rigola légèrement avant de secouer la tête. Sacré Raven, heureusement qu'elle était là. Sans elle, Clarke aurait probablement passée la soirée seule, devant la télé accompagnée d'un pot de glace. Il y avait pire comme soirée mais elle devait bien avouer que passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie était beaucoup plus agréable. Les verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de tintement avant que Clarke se décide à boire une gorgée de rouge. Le vin était infecte, Raven n'avait jamais sus le choisir mais la blonde avait la très net impression que la bouteille n'était pas là pour le plaisir du vin mais plutôt pour le plaisir de l'effet que procure l'alcool.  
La bouteille vide trônait sur la table basse du salon tandis que Clarke et Raven étaient allongées sur le tapis du salon. Les deux jeunes femmes fixaient le plafond tandis que Raven jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Clarke. Est-ce qu'elles étaient saoulent ? Absolument mais c'était pour ça que Raven avait acheté une bouteille de vin. Il devait bien être 23H ou 00H et Lexa n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il lui arrivait parfois de passer un bout de la nuit au bureau mais, d'habitude, elle prenait le temps de prévenir Clarke. Cependant.. Depuis qu'elle savait que Lexa n'était pas entièrement humaine, Clarke avait appris à ne plus s'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver grands choses à Lexa. La brune s'était déjà fait un agresser un soir en rentrant du boulot et les racketteurs étaient repartis après avoir eut la trouille de leur vie. Hölle, le chien des enfers, n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire si facilement.

\- Dis Clarke, tu la vois encore ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Ben.. Tu sais.  
\- La mort ?  
\- Ouais, elle ou lui ? Je sais pas. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi.  
\- Je le vois de temps en temps, oui. Quand j'ai fais mes stages à l'hôpital, je le voyais souvent.  
\- Tu crois que c'est lui ? Thanatos ?  
\- Je sais pas. Il porte une capuche comme d'habitude mais je crois qu'il ne me voyait pas.  
\- Ah ouais? C'est bizarre, non ?  
\- J'en sais rien mais c'est tant mieux. Je veux plus avoir à faire à ce type.  
\- Tu crois qu'il a oublié ?  
\- Je sais pas.. En tout cas, il oublie pas de venir les chercher quand c'est l'heure..

Le silence s'installa dans le salon et Clarke soupira. Elle avait vu Thanatos, la mort ou peu importait son nom, venir emmener des innocents beaucoup trop de fois. Au début, elle avait voulut tenter de l'en empêcher mais c'était comme si son corps refusait. Comme si, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que l'heure était venue pour ces gens et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Le plus dur, c'était lorsqu'elle le voyait venir chercher des enfants. C'était étrange mais la plupart du temps les gens étaient sereins et Clarke les sentait même soulagés. Elle aurait voulut savoir pourquoi les gens avaient l'air si délivrés lorsque la Mort venait les chercher mais elle n'avait jamais eut le temps ou le courage de leur demander. Est-ce que Clarke avait peur ? Peut-être. Elle avait peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire ces gens, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir sur elle même ou bien sur la Mort. Et puis.. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Thanatos avait réellement oublié ce qu'il leur avait dit, ce qu'il leur avait promis. « On a programme chargé à la rentrée. » Voilà 4 ans que ces paroles avaient été prononcées, 4 ans que Clarke avait la boule au ventre à chaque rentrée. 4 ans qu'elle avait peur qu'il revienne et qu'il lui arrache Lexa d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Clarke ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- T'as de la Vodka ?

Clarke tourna la tête vers Raven qui fixait toujours le plafond d'un air fasciné. Elle soupira longuement avant de se redresser et de ramper à quatre pattes en direction d'un meuble où se trouvait le bar de l'appartement. Elle en sortit une bouteille de Vodka avant de revenir à quatre pattes en direction de Raven qui se redressa à son tour. La blonde observa sa meilleure amie quelques secondes avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouteille de Vodka. Elle savait pourquoi Raven était si décidée à boire ce soir et elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses mais la jeune mécanicienne ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Elle attrapa la bouteille et se mit à boire directement au goulot. Clarke la laissa faire, impassible. Puis lorsque Raven s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche en grimaçant, Clarke se décida à briser le silence.

\- Tu as mal ?  
\- Non.  
\- Raven..  
\- Gâche pas l'ambiance Griffin, on s'éclate. Ok ?

Sur ces paroles, Raven bu une nouvelle gorgée de Vodka avant de poser la bouteille à côté d'elle et de se laisser retomber sur le tapis sur le dos. Ses prunelles chocolats observaient le plafond d'un air vide. Clarke soupira avant de se pencher pour attraper la bouteille de Vodka. Encore une fois, Raven allait dormir ici. Si la mécanicienne dormait ici, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir, non. C'était parce que, à chaque fois, elle était beaucoup trop ivre pour rentrer seule. Ca faisait des mois que ce petit manège durait. Des mois que Clarke tentait de la faire parler sans succès. Raven s'enfonçait lentement dans l'alcool et Clarke ne pouvait que la regarder, impuissante, chuter vers les enfers.

[ _Now or never. – Halsey._ ]


	2. Chapitre 1 - Top Secret

_Heeeey ! Me revoilà un peu plus tôt que prévu avec le chapitre 1 ! Je me suis dis que ça pourrait faire plaisir à quelques un d'avoir un peu de lecture avant de débuter une nouvelle semaine ! Avec ce chapitre, on commence à un peu plus entrer dans l'intrigue qui se dessine lentement mais sûrement !  
Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au Prologue en seulement quelques jours ! N'oubliez pas que sans vous, cette fanfiction n'aurait probablement pas vu le jour et ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de lire vos réactions !  
Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à Jeudi pour le Chapitre 2 ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

[ _Oceans – Seafrest._ ]

Si Clarke avait passé des nuits de rêve dans ce lit, la nuit qui venait d'avoir lieu était loin d'être la meilleure de toute. Elle avait passé un bout de la nuit à se battre avec une Raven imbibée à la Vodka qui ne voulait pas se coucher et qui s'était mit en tête d'aller danser dans un boîte de nuit New-Yorkaise. Après plusieurs heures d'effort, Clarke avait fini pas réussir à la mettre au lit et la latino avait dormit comme une marmotte jusqu'au petit matin. De son côté, Clarke fixait le plafond, allongée dans son lit. Lexa n'était pas rentrée et elle n'avait toujours pas appelée Clarke. Si la blonde ne s'inquiétait pas facilement pour sa petite amie, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle espérait seulement que la brune avait oublié de la prévenir, que son portable n'avait plus de batterie et qu'elle était bloquée au bureau. Dans son sommeil, Raven bougea et se tourna pour venir encercler la taille de Clarke qui haussa les sourcils. Elle abaissa ses prunelles bleus vers le visage paisible d'une Raven qui dormait toujours profondément.

\- Raven..  
\- Raven.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu bosses ce matin ?  
\- Hmm..  
\- Hmm hmm ou hmm ?  
\- Hmmmm..  
\- Ouais, ça me dit pas si tu bosses. Il est 7H30.  
\- QUOI ? DEJA ?

La mécanicienne se redressa dans le lit en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux en pétard et vu sa tête, une gueule de bois terrible devait actuellement lui tambouriner le crâne. Clarke resta cependant allongée observant son amie qui semblait avoir du mal à rassembler ses esprits. Elle la laissa encore mariner quelques secondes avant de se lever. Avec les mois et le temps, Clarke avait acquis plus ou moins d'expériences en matière de Raven Reyes avec une gueule de bois. Après s'être levé, Clarke tira les draps malgré les grognements presque animales de Raven.

\- Va te doucher. Je te prépare un café.

La blonde attendit quelques secondes au bout du lit pour s'assurer que Raven n'allait pas se recoucher et se réfugier sous les draps. Si Clarke n'arrivait pas encore à sortir Raven de l'alcool, elle pouvait au moins essayer de lui faire garder son boulot. Si, en plus des douleurs, Raven en venait à perdre son boulot, elle atteindrait probablement le fond du trou.  
Le café coulait dans la cafetière tandis que Clarke scrutait les réseaux sociaux depuis son téléphone. La blonde était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine et son pouce faisait défiler les pages Facebook, Twitter ou Instagram de Lexa. Il n'y avait eut aucune activité dessus depuis plusieurs heures. Clarke essaya de l'appeler mais elle tomba directement sur la messagerie ce qui confirmait son hypothèse principale : Lexa était bloquée au boulot mais elle n'avait plus de batterie. Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être autrement ? Ce fut le pas traînant de Raven qui tira Clarke de ses pensées. La blonde sauta du comptoir afin d'attraper une tasse et de servir une bonne dose de café à la mécano. Elle lui tendit la tasse et Raven la prit. Comme à son habitude et à chaque lendemain de cuite, la jeune femme évitait le regard de Clarke. Elle était, encore une fois, rongée par le remord. Clarke se servit à son tour une tasse de café.

\- Je t'accompagne au boulot ?  
\- Non.  
\- Raven, laisse moi t'aider.  
\- Ca va je te dis. Merci pour le café. Je t'appelle plus tard.

Sans même avoir bu la moindre goutte de café, Raven reposa la tasse sur le bord du comptoir. Elle attrapa sa veste puis sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle sortit du loft pour se jeter dans l'effervescence de New-York. Les prunelles bleus de Clarke restèrent rivés sur la tasse de café encore fumante que Raven tenait dans ses mains quelques secondes auparavant. La latino n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas nouveau mais tout le monde semblait beaucoup trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte ou se l'avouer. Si Clarke avait fini l'école de médecine depuis quelques mois, le reste de ses amis n'avaient pas non plus chômés. Bellamy avait quitté le département de police de New-York et s'était engagé dans l'armée, il était actuellement en mission en Irak. Jasper était à la tête d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique quelque part dans l'état de New-York. Lincoln et Octavia étaient perdu dans un parc national à faire des randonnées guidées pour les touristes. Monty était informaticien pour une grande boîte à Washington. Au final, Clarke, Lexa et Raven étaient les seules à être restées sur New-York. Si Clarke et Lexa avaient fait leur vie, ce n'était pas le cas de Raven. Plusieurs années étaient passées depuis l'accident de voiture. Depuis que Finn était décédé et qu'elle s'était battue des mois durant pour récupérer l'usage de sa jambe, sans succès. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec Raven Reyes et il semblait qu'elle continuait à s'acharner sur la latino.  
Après avoir bu deux tasses de café, autant ne pas gâcher le café préparé pour Raven, Clarke lança un regard à l'heure. 8H15. Aujourd'hui, elle était de repos alors elle avait pas mal de temps devant elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire une surprise à Lexa en lui apportant le petit déjeuner au travail ? Après tout, Clarke était à présent l'heureuse propriétaire d'une carte professionnelle de médecin légiste. Ce genre de carte donnait l'accès à pas mal de choses y comprit certaines ailes du FBI alors autant en profiter. La blonde passa un t-shirt, un sweat ainsi qu'un jean avant de quitter l'appartement au pas de course. Elle comptait faire un arrêt dans un des café préféré de Lexa afin d'y acheter quelques donuts et du café. La jeune agent du FBI aimait le goût sucré et gras des donuts dès le matin. Ca, c'était quelque chose que Clarke ne comprenait pas vraiment mais elle l'acceptait parfaitement. En réalité, elle appréciait secrètement les bisous sucrés que lui faisait Lexa après avant de partir. Tout en marchant, Clarke esquissa un sourire à l'idée du bisous sucré qu'elle allait recevoir en débarquant ainsi au boulot de sa bien aimée.

Quelques métros plus tard, Clarke arrivait enfin devant l'immense building qui représentait les bureaux new-yorkais du FBI. Ce building était une véritable forteresse. Des hommes étaient postés un peu partout, ils étaient plus ou moins discrets mais ça donnait une impression de sécurité aux gens. Enfin, c'était ce que supposait Clarke. Les temps qui courraient n'étaient pas particulièrement accueillants pour les forces de l'ordre américaines alors la jeune femme était rassurée de savoir que les bureaux de sa petite amie étaient protégés de la sorte.  
C'est donc après quelques secondes passées à observer l'immense tour que Clarke se décida à s'avancer vers le hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce dernier, elle ne fut pas réellement surprise de voir des portiques de sécurité tout le long des ascenseurs afin de filtrer les entrées et sorties du bâtiment. La jeune femme déposa le sac où se trouvait les donuts ainsi que deux cafés sur le tapis du portique tandis qu'elle sortait sa carte de médecin légiste. L'homme à l'entrée y jeta un coup d'oeil avant de l'observer de haut en bas.

\- C'est pour moi les donuts ?  
\- Euh.. Pas vraiment, non !  
\- Vous venez pourquoi alors ?  
\- Je viens voir l'agent Lexa Heda, c'est un rendez-vous professionnel.  
\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je vous reconnais, elle parle tout le temps de vous !  
\- Ah.. Euh.. Ah bon ?  
\- Allez-y, je suis sûr qu'elle sera super contente mais la prochaine fois, ramenez moi un donut. J'adore ça aussi !  
\- J'y manquerais pas.

Avec le sourire aux lèvres, Clarke récupéra son sac et elle adressa un signe de tête à l'homme comme pour le remercier. Qui avait dit que tout les agents du FBI étaient aimables comme des portes de prison ? Le cœur léger, Clarke emprunta l'ascenseur afin de gravir les étages et de se rendre à l'étage des bureaux du groupe de Lexa.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les prunelles bleues de Clarke observèrent quelques temps ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il était 8H45 et les bureaux du FBI semblaient en pleine agitation. Clairement, ils avaient eut du boulot toute la nuit et ça semblait expliquer la disparition et le silence radio de Lexa. La blonde se faufila entre les gens afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bureau de Lexa qui était.. Vide. Elle soupira et déposa le sac sur le bureau avant de faire le tour de se dernier pour aller s'installer sur la chaise se trouvant derrière le bureau. La jeune femme posa ensuite ses pieds sur le bureau et elle attendit. Clarke resta là de longues minutes peut-être même une heure ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment et elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder son téléphone ou bien l'heure. Elle avait l'impression que ça rallongeait le temps de faire ça. 9H45 et toujours pas de traces de Lexa. Les cafés étaient froids et Clarke commençait à s'impatienter. La blonde se leva donc de derrière le bureau et elle passa une tête par l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. Les couloirs étaient presque vides à présent et l'effervescence semblait avoir quitté les bureaux du FBI. Quelques secondes passèrent et Clarke sortit du bureau pour marcher un peu au hasard dans le couloir.

\- Excusez moi ?

Clarke se retourna immédiatement puisque la voix semblait s'adresser à elle. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un homme. Il portait un costume sombre, une chemise plus claire ainsi qu'une cravate dont le nœud était raté. Les prunelles bleues de Clarke l'observèrent encore quelques secondes, c'était qui ce mec ?

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ou quelque chose ?

La voix de l'homme s'éleva à nouveau dans le silence du couloir et il sortit Clarke de ses pensées. C'était bien à elle qu'il parlait. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Enfin.. En réalité, il avait raison de s'inquiéter de qui elle était. C'était le seul qui se demandait qui elle était alors que ça faisait à présent une bonne heure que Clarke se trouvait dans les locaux du FBI. Elle se racla la gorge avant de se tourner complètement vers lui.

\- Bonjour, oui, je cherche l'agent Heda ? Vous l'avez vu ce matin ?  
\- Lexa ? Non, elle est rentrée chez elle hier soir.  
\- Comment ça, « chez elle » ?  
\- C'est quoi votre nom ? Vous êtes qui ?

Les questions de l'homme était légitime. Clarke posait des questions sur une agent du FBI sans s'être présentée. A ce rythme là, elle risquait de finir dans une cellule en garde à vue. Elle commença à fouiller dans ses poches tout en observant l'homme. Elle espérait que sa carte de médecin allait encore lui sauver la mise devant cet homme.

\- Je.. Euh.. Attendez, elle doit être par ici.  
\- Oh, c'est vous ? Clara ? Ou plutôt.. Clerke ?  
\- Clarke, c'est Clarke.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Lexa m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes sa petite amie, c'est bien ça ?  
\- C'est ça, oui. Vous êtes qui ?  
\- Je suis Charles, je fais partis de la même unité que Lexa.  
\- Vous savez où elle est ?  
\- Elle est pas rentrée hier soir ?  
\- Non.. Je pensais qu'elle était resté bloquée ici sur une affaire..

Les sourcils froncés, Clarke fit un tour sur elle même. Elle espérait apercevoir la chevelure brune de Lexa au détour d'un couloir comme si tout ceci était une mauvaise blague. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée si elle n'avait pas passé la nuit au bureau ? Clairement, le regard de Clarke semblait dégager une certaine détresse puisque le dénommé Charles s'approcha d'elle afin de déposer une main sur son épaule et de croiser son regard. L'homme avait les sourcils froncés lui aussi et il semblait assez soucieux de se rendre compte que sa collègue n'était pas rentrée au port hier soir.

\- Allons discuter dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise, je crois.

Les deux adultes quittèrent le couloir afin de se rendre dans le bureau qui se trouvait juste en face de celui de Lexa. Charles semblait avoir repéré Clarke depuis son arrivée mais il lui avait fallut un certain temps pour aller interroger la blonde. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, il lui désigna un fauteuil se trouvant devant le bureau tandis qu'il s'installait dans le deuxième fauteuil. Clarke se laissa tomber dans celui qu'il lui avait désigné d'un air las. Tout un tas d'idées étaient entrain de se faire dans l'esprit de Clarke. Est-ce que Lexa avait mit les voiles sans la prévenir ? Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce que Thanatos était de retour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Clarke ?  
\- Euh.. Oui ?  
\- Alors ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous l'avez eut au téléphone hier ?  
\- Non, on.. On s'est pas parlé de la journée. J'ai commencé un nouveau boulot et j'ai été assez prise. Pourquoi ?  
\- Hé bien.. Je..  
\- Crachez le morceau bon sang.. Lexa a disparue, c'est pas assez inquiétant pour vous ?  
\- Elle n'est pas venue travailler hier.  
\- Quoi ?

Les prunelles bleues de Clarke qui fuyaient son regard jusqu'à présent se braquèrent sur Charles. Lexa n'était pas venue au travail la veille ? Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifier ? Pour rien au monde Lexa n'aurait raté une journée au FBI alors.. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi avait-elle disparue ainsi ? Pourquoi Clarke n'arrivait pas à la joindre ?  
La blonde se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle venait de s'installer pour commencer à faire les cents pas. Clarke réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait une solution. Une solution. N'importe laquelle. Alerter la police ? Inutile, le FBI allait être sur le coup d'ici quelques minutes. Enfin.. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Une solution surnaturelle peut-être ? Comment une banshee fait-elle pour retrouver un chien des enfers partit dans la nature ? Clarke avait passé tellement de temps à repousser cette partie d'elle-même et voilà qu'il fallait qu'elle y fasse appel ? Non, non.. Elle allait trouver une autre solution. Charles était entrain de lui parler mais la blonde n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau de Charles. Après avoir traversé le couloir, elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Lexa. La jeune femme resta quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte avant de s'avancer vivement en direction du bureau et de commencer à ouvrir tout les tiroirs. Clarke retournait littéralement le bureau. Il fallait qu'elle les trouve.

\- Hé.. HE ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!  
\- Ils sont où ?!  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? Vous êtes complètement tarée, c'est ça ? On va la retrouver, ça sert à rien de tout retourner comme ça ! CLARKE !  
\- SES DOSSIERS, ILS SONT OU ?  
\- Pourquoi vous les voulez ?!  
\- Avec ça, on va pourquoi retracer ses derniers jours !  
\- Non.  
\- Non ?!  
\- Ils sont classés confidentiels Clarke, je peux pas vous les donner.

Alors que Clarke tenait entre ses mains un tiroir du bureau de Lexa, elle lâcha ce dernier dans un bruit sourd. En quelques secondes, la jeune femme traversa la pièce pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Charles qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Clarke planta ses prunelles bleues dans celles de Charles qui déglutit tout en l'observant. L'homme semblait avoir une certaine fierté mais son courage venait de quitter la pièce en courant. La blonde resta planté devant lui, elle était furieuse. Furieuse qu'on veuille se mettre en travers de sa route.

\- Donnez les moi. Donnez les moi tout de suite.

[ _Sick of losing soulmates. - Dodie._ ]


	3. Chapitre 2 - Chauve qui peut !

_Hé voilà, on se retrouve pour le Chapitre 2 qui va vous apporter quelques réponses mais sûrement soulever de nouvelles questions. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez à quel point j'aime malmener mes lecteurs mais comme dit le proverbe : "Qui aime bien, châtie bien !". Je ne m'étend pas plus en blabla et je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _A la semaine prochaine ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

[ _High Enough. - K-Flay_.]

Ca brûle. Pourquoi est-ce que ça brûle ? Ah oui. C'est l'effet que fait la douleur, une sorte de brûlure, de sensation particulièrement désagréable qui envahit la partie de votre corps touchée et blessée. Sourcils froncés, Lexa porte sa main à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui la brûlaient après avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. Elle fronce les sourcils quelques instants et reste pourtant stoïque, silencieuse. Elle ne réagit pas et ses prunelles vertes fixent le sol un instant. Un instant qui dure. Il dure encore jusqu'à ce que des cris ramènent la jeune femme à la réalité. Lexa cligne des yeux et son regard quitte le sol pour venir balayer la foule qui l'encercle. Les gens crient dans tout les sens, ils agitent des billets et certains font même signe à la jeune femme d'avancer. Vers quoi veulent-ils qu'elle avance ? Lexa est un peu étourdie par cette soudaine effervescence. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Le regard de la jeune femme se met à chercher où elle est, comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais on la tire soudainement en arrière et elle se laisse faire.

\- Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Tu veux me faire perdre tout mon pognon ?!  
\- Je.. Non.. Enfin..  
\- Bouge ton cul putain ! T'as intérêt de bouger ton cul, ok ?!  
\- O.. Oui ! Oui.

L'homme dont Lexa n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage la poussa à nouveau en direction de son adversaire. Son adversaire tiens, parlons en. L'homme devait faire au moins 2m et facilement.. 150Kg ? Autant dire qu'on avait pas vraiment envie de se prendre une baffe de sa part. Le colosse était entrain de parader en tournant en rond dans le cercle qui faisait office d'arène. Les prunelles vertes de Lexa l'observaient marcher, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle tout en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ? Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? _C'est pas le moment de réfléchir gamine, démontes le._ La voix rauque et caverneuse de Hölle, le chien des enfers, s'éleva dans l'esprit de Lexa. La jeune femme serra les poings tandis qu'elle lançait un regard en biais à son adversaire. Hölle avait raison, agir et réfléchir plus tard. Un léger grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Lexa tandis que son adversaire la regardait sourcils froncés.

\- C'est quoi cette chienne qui..

L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le poing de Lexa entra en contacte avec ses dents qui cédèrent sous le coup et le sang gicla venant éclabousser le visage de la brune. Le colosse écarquilla les yeux mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir ou même de répliquer d'une quelconque manière. Elle lui asséna un nouveau coup violent au niveau de la tempe de manière à faire basculer l'homme sur le côté. Il tenta de saisir Lexa de son bras droit mais la brune attrapa le bras de l'homme pour le tordre dans un craquement abominable. L'homme tomba alors à genoux en hurlant et se tenant le bras. Lexa de son côté était euphorique et un large sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres tandis que la foule l'acclamait.

\- HÖLLE ! HÖLLE ! HÖLLE !

 _T'entends ça gamine ? Ils nous acclament, c'est nous les stars ici. C'est notre territoire et personne ne peut nous le prendre._ Lexa fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles du chien des enfers, son territoire ? Elle se tourna vers la foule et observa les gens qui la composait. Il y avait un peu de toutes les classes sociales et tout les âges. Mais où était-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Soudainement, on l'attrapa par les épaules pour la tirer en arrière.

\- AHAHA ! YES ! Tu m'as encore fait gagner un paquet de pognon Hölle ! Aller, je te ramène chez toi !

Chez elle ? Mais c'est vrai ça.. Où est-ce que c'était chez elle ? Sans ajouter quelque chose de plus, Lexa se laissa entraîner par la personne qui l'avait interpellé. C'était un homme. Il était assez petit en réalité, il devait avoir la 50aine passé et il était tout sauf impressionnant. L'homme était même un rond et il n'avait plus un seul cheveux sur le crâne. Probablement le résultat de plusieurs années de calvitie qui s'étaient soldées par une perte total de cheveux. Lexa le suivait, ils passaient au milieu de la foule qui lui donnait des tapes dans le dos pour la féliciter de sa victoire. L'ambiance était électrique, euphorique mais ça ne disait toujours pas à la jeune femme pourquoi elle était là. Finalement, l'homme et elle débouchèrent dans une petite ruelle. L'air était frais voir même froid et la respiration de Lexa créa de la condensation. L'homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et il s'en alluma une avant de se tourner vers Lexa.

\- Jimmy devrait pas tarder avec ta caisse.  
\- Ma caisse ?  
\- Ben oui. Tu nous as toujours demandé de ne pas la garer à côté des lieux de rendez-vous.  
\- Les lieux de.. Rendez-vous. Mais.. Vous êtes qui vous déjà ?

L'homme haussa les sourcils tout en se tournant vers Lexa. Il avait l'air surpris et il la regarda de bas en haut avant de s'approcher très près d'elle. Lexa ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle était plus grande que lui et elle était persuadée de pouvoir le mettre au tapis en un clin d'oeil. Le petit homme tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter au sol et d'écraser le mégot du bout du pied. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches afin de sortir à nouveau le paquet de cigarettes et d'en allumer une nouvelle.

\- T'es bizarre ce soir Hölle. T'as pris quelque chose ?  
\- Je.. Euh.. Oui. J'avais besoin de me détendre. Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

L'homme éclata d'un rire gras ce qui le fit tousser durant quelques secondes. Clairement, il devrait arrêter de fumer. C'était la première réflexion que se fit Lexa en l'entendant tousser ainsi. Mais tout ça ne répondait pas aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait.

\- Je suis ton agent. Enfin.. On peut appeler ça comme ça. Je pense que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle dans le milieu de la boxe. Enfin je m'occupe d'arranger tes combats quoi ! Ca doit faire 1 mois que je suis ton agent maintenant. Putain.. T'as pris quoi vraiment ? T'as l'air vachement perdue. Tu te serais pas pris un coup un peu trop violent par l'autre ?  
\- Non, non, ça va. Et c'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Moi ? Bah j'suis Dave !  
\- Dave. Dave.. Ok.

Une nouvelle fois, Dave lança un regard en biais à Lexa avant de jeter son mégot au sol en voyant des phares de voitures s'approcher d'eux dans la ruelle. Le bruit du moteur résonna dans le silence de la ruelle avant de s'arrêter au niveau du duo. Lexa haussa les sourcils en voyant la Ford Mustang Fastback 1967 s'arrêter à leur niveau. C'était ce truc sa voiture ? Elle avait les moyens de rouler là-dedans ? Alors qu'elle faisait le tour pour conduire, Dave la devança.

\- Je vais conduire si ça te dérange pas Hölle. Avec ce que tu as pris pour te détendre, je me méfie !

Lexa se contenta de faire un signe de tête à l'homme tandis qu'il prenait le volant. Les prunelles vertes de la jeune femme croisèrent le regard de l'homme qui avait amené la voiture jusqu'ici. C'était probablement lui « Jimmy ». Elle ne lui accorda pas beaucoup plus d'attention tandis que lui, il lui adressait un regard appuyé. Lexa monta côté passager et, à peine eut-elle fermé la portière, Dave démarra en trombe.  
Après quelques minutes à rouler dans les rues déserte d'une ville que Lexa reconnue comme étant New-York, la voiture s'arrêta quelques secondes en attendant que le portail d'une résidence s'ouvre. Dave manoeuvra dans le sous-sol qui faisait office de garage afin de garer la Mustang puis il coupa le contacte. Lexa s'extirpa alors de la voiture pour regarder autour d'elle dans le garage. Il y avait principalement des voitures de luxe qui étaient garées ici.

\- Aller, je te raccompagne et je rentre chez moi !  
\- J'habite ici ?  
\- Evidemment ! Purée, c'est vraiment puissant ton truc. Faudra que tu m'en files un de ces quatre.

Lexa emboîta le pas de Dave sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Après avoir pris un ascenseur et y avoir composé un code pour qu'il se mette en marche, la jeune femme et l'homme arrivèrent devant une porte. Dave donna des clefs à Lexa avant de tourner les talons en adressa un bref signe de la main à la jeune femme.

\- C'est toi ici. Je te rappelle d'ici 2 jours quand j'aurai des propositions de combat. Reposes toi bien et abuses pas des petites pilules qui font rire !

La brune n'ajouta rien et ses prunelles vertes se baissèrent en direction des clefs que venait de lui confier Dave. Elle attendit que l'ascenseur annonce sa descente pour se tourner vers la porte devant laquelle Dave venait de la laisser. Elle rentra la clef dans la serrure puis la tourna. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, elle s'engagea dans l'appartement qui était en réalité un immense loft avec une mezzanine où se trouvait visiblement une chambre. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent en avançant dans l'immense pièce qui était décorée de façon très sobre mais moderne.  
Après avoir fait un rapide tour des lieux, Lexa se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun indice sur où elle était exactement. C'était vraiment chez elle ? Elle s'avança en direction de l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombait New-York. Elle était au 22ème étage et on voyait plutôt bien les alentours d'ici. La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

\- Mais.. Où est-ce que je suis putain ? Qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avec insistance et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Lexa avait mal au crâne à force de réfléchir depuis le combat. Elle ne comprenait rien, absolument rien.

 _\- Tu veux que je te dise moi ?_

Lexa manqua de sursauter mais elle reconnaîtrait cette voix caverneuse entre mille. C'était Hölle et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit son reflet dans la baie vitrée. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte orange comme les flammes et elle voyait son reflet parler lorsque Hölle s'exprimait. Le chien des enfers avait un immense sourire de fixé sur les lèvres. Un sourire sarcastique.

 _\- Alors ? Tu veux des explications ou pas gamine ?  
_ \- Vas-y, craches le morceau Hölle. Tu me connais depuis toujours, tu dois bien savoir, non ?  
 _\- Evidemment que je te connais gamine, on a juré de passer toute notre vie ensemble.  
_ \- Ouais, ouais, coupes court au blabla. Pourquoi il m'appelle Hölle, c'est pas ça mon prénom. Si ?  
 _\- Bien sûr que si. Toi et moi, on ne fait qu'un. Tu es une combattante professionnelle. Cet appartement, c'est toi qui l'a gagné en combattant.  
_ \- Pourquoi je me souviens plus de rien ? Mes derniers souvenirs remontent au match de tout à l'heure mais pourtant.. Des choses me semblent familière. Comme toi. Je sais ce que tu es, je sais ce que je suis mais je ne sais plus rien de ma vie.  
 _\- T'as pris un mauvais coup ? Tu sais gamine, je suis dans ta tête mais je sais pas tout pour autant.  
_ \- Ouais.. Bon. Ca m'avance pas.  
 _\- Tu devrais aller dormir gamine. Tu verras, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ira mieux. Tu pourras reprendre le court de ta vie._

Les prunelles vertes de Lexa qui fixaient le sol depuis quelques secondes remontèrent en direction de son reflet. Son double maléfique aux yeux oranges lui adressa un dernier sourire et un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître. Bon sang.. Ca lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos lorsqu'elle se voyait avec les yeux comme ça. Si quequ'un de l'extérieur l'avait vu se parler comme ça, il l'aurait probablement prise pour une folle. Elle parlait toujours à voix haute lorsqu'elle parlait à Hölle alors que le chien des enfers lui parlait dans son esprit. Ca avait parfois donné lieu à des situations assez gênantes.  
Lexa se détourna de la baie vitrée qui surplombait un New-York encore endormit afin de monter les marches qui menaient à la mezzanine. Hölle avait sûrement raison. Elle allait peut-être se réveiller demain matin avec tout ses souvenirs revenus ? La jeune femme retira son t-shirt ainsi que son pantalon qu'elle balança dans un coin dans le chambre pour aller s'échouer dans son lit. Une douche ? Demain matin. Tant pis, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais elle était épuisée. Ce combat l'avait épuisé ainsi que toute la soirée au final. Essayer de retrouver la mémoire, c'était beaucoup trop fatiguant et en seulement quelques secondes, la brune sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

[ _Tout va bien. - Orelsan._ ]


	4. Chapitre 3 - La rouge ou la rouge ?

_Coucou vous ! Désolée, je suis en retard de 24H donc ma publication ! Hier, j'ai voulu aller boire une bière avec des collègues après le boulot mais allez savoir pourquoi à 00H, j'étais entrain de danser et de chanter des hits des années 80 à fond avec un verre de blanc à la main. C'est pas facile tout les jours mais je suis certaine que vous allez m'excuser !  
Voilà donc le chapitre 3, un chapitre avec pas mal de rebondissement je suppose ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! A bientôôôôôt ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

[ _Smoke signals – Phoebe Bridgers_.]

Il faisait froid. Les draps donnaient l'impression d'être de la glace sur la peau de Lexa et la jeune femme resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur la couette pour la serrer plus contre elle. Lexa n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir froid mais elle avait terriblement mal dormit. Elle avait passé la nuit à tourner et virer dans le lit qui lui paraissait être glacial. Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression ? Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir froid. D'habitude, elle était plutôt même réchauffée. Ses prunelles vertes se dirigèrent vers le plafond qu'elle observa quelques secondes, sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans son lit d'habitude ? Non.. Elle l'aurait su si elle avait eut quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui vient réchauffer son lit. C'était évident. Lexa resta encore quelque seconde enroulée dans sa couette à fixer le plafond. Elle était bien là finalement, au fond de la couette. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait rester toute la journée ici ? Elle avait peut-être un travail au final ? La brune grogna légèrement avant de rabattre la couette sur son visage. La nuit avait passé mais ses souvenirs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Est-ce qu'ils allaient finir par revenir un jour ?  
Encore quelques minutes passèrent et Lexa se décida à se lever pour se traîner jusqu'à la douche. L'appartement était vraiment un bel endroit. Il était décoré sobrement et avec classe, c'était même dans les goûts de la jeune femme même si elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir décoré un jour. Elle l'avait peut-être acheté comme ça ? La brune passa quelques minutes qui lui parurent être des heures sous la douche avant de se décidé à en sortir. Clairement, aujourd'hui, elle allait tourner au ralentis. C'est dans un nuage de condensation que Lexa sortit de la douche enroulée dans une serviette. L'eau chaude avait fini par la détendre et elle se sentait un peu mieux. Un peu rassurée. Visiblement, la chaleur avait tendance à rassurer Lexa mais aussi Hölle. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore entendu la voix caverneuse du chien des enfers une seule fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. C'était peut-être bon signe et il allait peut-être la laisser tranquille pour la journée ? La brune sortit de la salle de bain, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette et elle chantonnait même un petit air qui lui était venu en tête. Avec des vêtements, ce serait toujours mieux si elle voulait sortir d'ici. Elle traversa donc la pièce de vie toujours en chantonnant et se risquant même à un petit pas de danse.

\- T'as enfin retrouvée tes esprits ?!

Lexa sursauta et elle manqua même de se prendre les pieds dans le bout de la serviette qui l'enroulait. Elle rattrapa même in extremis la serviette qui manqua de tomber à ses pieds pour ensuite se retourner en direction d'une silhouette installé dans le canapé. Une clope au coin des lèvres, Dave était installé comme un prince dans le canapé. Il esquissa un large sourire avant de tirer copieusement sur la cigarette et ensuite recracher la fumée dans l'appartement.

\- Dave ?! Mais putain. Comment t'es rentrée ?!  
\- Aucune porte ne me résiste. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mais.. Mais sors d'ici ?!  
\- Oh ça va, j'en ai déjà vu des corps de femmes tu sais. Dans ma jeunesse.  
\- DAVE.  
\- T'inquiétes pas, je vais pas regarder. Va t'habiller championne, on a des trucs à faire.  
\- Des trucs à faire ?  
\- Ouais, je t'ai peut-être trouvé un adversaire mais avant, faudrait qu'on te booste un peu. Aller files, je t'expliquerai en voiture.

Lexa lança un regard en biais à Dave et elle resta plantée là quelques secondes à l'observer. Elle tenait toujours fermement sa serviette au cas où cette dernière aurait pour idée de lui fausser compagnie. Puis, finalement, elle se décida à monter jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle devait bien avouer que l'homme avait piqué sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore préparé ? Et puis.. Si c'était réellement ça sa vie, autant essayer de remporter ce futur combat coûte que coûte. Elle avait comme l'impression que tout ceci était important.  
Après avoir enfilé un sweat noir et un jean, Lexa redescendit dans la pièce de vie où se trouvait toujours Dave accompagné d'une cigarette. Dès qu'elle vit Lexa, il se leva d'un bond et Lexa fut même surprise de le voir si vif pour un homme de son âge et de son gabarit. Clairement, il avait quelque chose à lui montrer, quelque d'important et ça se voyait rien qu'à sa façon de tirer sur sa cigarette. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Lexa attrapa les clefs de sa voiture dans le vide poche. Ces clefs de voiture était probablement la seule chose qui lui semblait familière ici alors elle se raccrochait un peu à ça. Mais Dave la devança en secouant négativement la tête.

\- On prend pas ta voiture. Elle est trop voyante. Jimmy nous attend en bas.

L'homme tourna ensuite les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, le couloir et enfin l'ascenseur afin de descendre au rez de chaussée. En quelques minutes, Dave et Lexa étaient installés sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture conduite pas un homme que la jeune femme reconnu comme étant le Jimmy qui lui avait apporté sa voiture la veille. Encore une fois, le jeune homme lui lança un regard insistant dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se mettre en route dans une direction que lui seul semblait connaître.  
Les minutes passèrent et les rues New-York défilaient sous les yeux de Lexa qui ne disait pas un mot. La voiture était plongé dans le silence, on entendait seulement le bruit du moteur et ça en était presque reposant pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de discuter et Dave était trop occupé à enchaîner les cigarettes pour ouvrir la bouche. Lexa l'observait d'ailleurs du coin de l'oeil, l'homme ne sembla même pas remarquer son regard insistant et il continuait son petit manège sans être inquiété. Ce fut après environ 30 minutes de voiture que Jimmy s'arrêta au bord d'un trottoir. Dave sortit immédiatement de la voiture et il fit signe à Lexa de le suivre. La jeune femme s'exécuta sans poser de question puis elle rejoignit l'homme sur le trottoir tandis que la voiture les laissait là pour retourner dans la circulation New-Yorkaise. Les prunelles vertes de Lexa se posèrent immédiatement sur l'immense building qui se tenait sur le trottoir. Elle arqua un sourcil et sans se tourner vers Dave, elle prit la parole.

\- On est où là ?  
\- Dans les Queens.  
\- Ca, ok. J'avais compris mais.. Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici ?  
\- On va rencontrer un de tes futur sponsor. Il est là pour offrir le coup de booste donc je t'ai parlé.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Arrêtes du discuter. Tu veux gagner, non ? Tu m'as dis que t'étais prête à tout pour le victoire.  
\- Je.. Oui. Oui, bien sûr que je suis prête à tout.  
\- D'accord, donc on y va.

Dave n'attendit même pas que Lexa daigne lui répondre qu'il entrait déjà dans l'immeuble. Lexa dû limite se mettre à courir pour rattraper l'homme. Il avait le pas rapide pour un homme qui fumait autant tiens. Et, étrangement, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, Dave n'alluma pas à une cigarette. Il se contenta de tirer sur son t-shirt avant de s'avancer vers une sorte d'accueil derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune femme, blonde qui avait un casque pour répondre au téléphone sur la tête. La jeune femme mâchait un chewing-gum d'un air très discret tout en se limant les ongles. Elle était clairement le parfait cliché de la secrétaire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle ne leva même pas les yeux de ses ongles qu'elle était entrain de limer.

\- C'est pourquoi ?  
\- O.. On vient voir Mr. Izanami.  
\- Et vous êtes ?  
\- Je suis Dave, il sait qui je suis.

La blonde dévisagea Dave de haut en bas avant de se mettre à pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur tout en mâchouillant son chewing-gum. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles la blonde pianota à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Elle s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était mise à taper.

\- Monsieur Izanami vous attend. C'est au 27ème étage. Bon courage.  
\- M.. Merci.

Dave tourna immédiatement les talons pour se rendre en direction des ascenseurs se trouvant de l'autre côté du hall. Lexa adressa un dernier regard à la blonde qui était retourné à la contemplation de ses ongles. Bon courage ? Pourquoi leur avait-elle souhaité bon courage ? Et puis pourquoi tout le monde était aussi bizarre depuis ce matin ? Même Hölle ne disait rien et Lexa tenta de fouiller dans son esprit pour trouver une trace du chien des enfers sans succès.  
Dave et elle pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et ce fut Lexa qui se décida à appuyer sur le bouton « 27 » afin de monter jusqu'à ce Izanami. C'était qui se type ? En tout cas, pas mal de monde avait l'air de le craindre. Ils étaient pourtant des un quartier assez huppé voir même riche. Pourquoi être aussi craintif ? La jeune femme se tourna vers Dave.

\- Il te fou les jetons ce Izanami ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'il me fou les jetons.. T'as oublié qui c'est ce mec ?  
\- Bah.. Ouais ?  
\- Bon sang.. C'est vachement le moment d'oublier Hölle ! Izanami, c'est le patron d'un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique.  
\- Oh.. Et en quoi un laboratoire va m'aider à m'améliorer ? Tu veux que je prenne des médocs ?  
\- Ouais, ouais, si on veut. Tu sais quoi ? Mr. Izanami t'expliquera tout hein. Mais surtout, ne lui manque de respect. S'il te plait. J'ai pas envie de faire mon baptême de l'air parce que tu le mettrais de mauvais poil.  
\- Wooh.. Ok, Dave. Relaxe !

Ding. Voilà que l'ascenseur était enfin arrivé au 27ème étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une immense porte rouge. Lexa haussa les sourcils avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dave qui n'osait pas sortir de là. La jeune femme soupira longuement avant de faire signe à l'homme de venir. Ce Izanami, c'était un monstre ou quoi ? En tout cas, Dave était tout sauf rassuré de le rencontrer en chair et en os.

\- Aller viens Dave, il va pas te bouffer !  
\- T'en sais rien ! Certains disent qu'il adore la viande crue.  
\- Aller !

Lexa rentra à nouveau dans l'ascenseur pour attraper Dave par le bout de son t-shirt et le tiré dans le couloir. L'homme laissa échapper un petit cri tout en se laissant traîner vers Lexa. La brune était décidé à rencontrer cet Izanami. Elle en avait marre de tergiverser et de ressentir la crainte des autres vis à vis d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et puis elle voulait retrouver sa mémoire. Alors peut-être que Izanami la connaissait ? Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir l'éclairer sur son passé ?  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense porte rouge. A voir le long couloir sombre comme ça avec une porte rouge au fond, on aurait dit que c'était la porte des enfers. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de frapper à la porte. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que des bruits de pas ne parviennent aux oreilles de la jeune femme puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme. Un blond.

\- Mr. Izanami ?

L'homme secoua négativement la tête avant de s'écarter pour ouvrir entièrement la porte et ainsi laisser passer Lexa et Dave. Le duo s'avança doucement dans la pièce qui était en réalité un immense bureau. Il y avait plusieurs divans mais aussi un immense bureau en verre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un fauteuil en cuir tournait le dos à la porte et l'homme qui avait ouvert à Lexa et Dave leur fit signe de s'arrêter à quelques mètres du bureau et d'attendre. Les prunelles vertes de Lexa suivirent le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce et les laisse ainsi seul avec le bureau et le fauteuil en cuir.

\- Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave..  
\- B.. B.. Bonjour Mo.. Monsieur Izanami ! Vous allez b.. bien ?  
\- Tais-toi Dave, tu es ici seulement parce que ton poulain m'intéresse. Va fumer une cigarette dans un coin, tu veux ?

Sans rien demander de plus ou même ajouter quelque chose, Dave tourna les talons et alla s'installer sur un des divan disponible dans la pièce. Il sortit immédiatement son paquet de cigarettes et s'empressa d'en allumer une. Les prunelles vertes de Lexa observèrent encore durant quelques secondes un Dave silencieux avant de reporter son attention sur le fauteuil qui lui tournait toujours le dos, fauteuil dans lequel devait se trouver ce fameux Izanami.

\- C'est moi le poulain ?  
\- Précisément.

Sur ce mot, le fauteuil pivota pour laisser apercevoir un homme. L'homme était vêtu d'un costume noir, clairement du sur-mesure. Izanami était plutôt beau pour un homme de son âge, il devait avoir la 50aine. Il avait les cheveux poivre-sel, des yeux noirs dans lesquels de nombreuses avaient dû se perdre et une barbe blanche naissante. Izanami avait un certain charisme mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour impressionner Lexa. L'homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuil présent devant l'immense bureau en verre. Lexa s'exécuta silencieusement en attendant que l'homme daigne lui parler. C'est lui qui l'avait fait venir ici, non ? Autant que ce soit lui le premier à prendre la parole. De toute façon, à part des questions, elle n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?  
\- Vous voulez me sponsoriser, c'est ça ?

L'homme éclata de rire avant de lancer un regard à Dave qui tira un peu plus sur sa cigarette d'un air nerveux. Izanami reposa ensuite ses prunelles noires sur Lexa et il secoua négativement la tête avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour faire les cents pas derrière le bureau de verre. Finalement, il se décida à s'arrêter de faire les cents pour sortir une boîte métallique de la poche de sa veste. Il la déposa sur le bureau pour la faire glisser en direction de Lexa à qui il fit signe de l'ouvrir. La jeune femme prit la boîte entre ses mains puis, après un moment d'hésitation, elle l'ouvrit. La boîte contenait deux pilules rouges comme le feu. Lexa les observa quelques instants avant de relever son regard vers Izanami qui l'observait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? De la drogue ? Il voulait qu'elle prenne de la drogue, c'est ça ? Le regard de Lexa ne faisait que passer des pilules au visage d'Izanami qui la regardait toujours avec son sourire greffé au coin des lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait comme ça ?

\- De la drogue ? C'est sérieux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle drogue.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi comme drogue pour que ça n'en soit pas vraiment ?  
\- Prenez une de ces pilules et vous deviendrez invincible.  
\- Je le suis déjà ça, invincible.  
\- Ca vous aidera encore plus, croyez moi. Vous allez rentrer dans la cour des grands bientôt, un peu d'aide ne vous fera pas de mal.  
\- La cour des grands ?

Izanami se pencha par dessus le bureau et il poussa un peu plus la boîte métallique vers Lexa qui l'observa, sourcils froncés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de la cour des grands ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? L'odeur de cigarette qui embaumait la pièce s'intensifia et Lexa sentit que Dave s'était levé. Il s'approcha du bureau et attrapa la boîte en métal pour la foutre sous le nez de Lexa. Malgré la clope coincée entre ses lèvres, Dave ne se retint pas de parler.

\- Prends un pilule Hölle. Ca peut pas te faire plus de mal que ce que tu avais pris hier soir, non ?

Un coup d'oeil en direction de Dave. Un autre en direction des pilules rouges. Encore un en direction d'Izanami. A nouveau un coup d'oeil en direction des pilules. Est-ce qu'elle avait quelque chose à perdre en prenant une de ces pilule ? Aucune. D'après les recherches qu'elle avait mené dans son appart, elle n'avait absolument aucune attache dans ce monde. Les seule personne qu'elle avait l'air de connaître était Dave et ce Jimmy qui conduit les voitures. Elle ne manquerait à personne si ça passait mal alors.. A quoi bon ne pas essayer ? Lexa haussa les épaules, elle attrapa les deux pilules et les jeta dans sa bouche avant de les avaler tout rond sous le regard approbateur de Mr. Izanami et Dave.

[ _I feel like I'm drowning. - Two feet._ ]


	5. Chapitre 4 - Silence assourdissant

_Un chapitre un peu de transition je dirais ? On retrouve Clarke peu de temps après l'avoir laissé il y a deux chapitres ! Pour ce chapitre, pas de musique, rien. Juste le silence. Le silence total parce que, pour moi, c'est ce que ressent Clarke au moment où vous lisez ces lignes : Le vide. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous connaissent ça, et j'espère que non, mais ça vous ait déjà arrivé d'avoir l'impression que le silence est assourdissant ? Hé bien c'est ça que ressent Clarke. Un silence assourdissant et fatiguant. Le genre de silence dont on veut sortir le plus vite possible.  
Je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme à chaque fois, je voudrais vous remercier d'être si nombreux à suivre la fanfiction, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (Positives ou négatives), ça m'aide toujours à avancer dans mon écriture et, surtout, ça me motive à vous faire découvrir la suite de cette histoire ! Aller, assez parlé ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et bon week-end ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

Ding.. Ding. Ding ! DING ! La sonnerie résonnait dans la tête de Clarke qui ouvrit les yeux brusquement. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Quelle heure était-il ? DING. Clarke grimaça et se redressa dans le canapé. Elle avait le dos en compote et une pile de papiers tomba du canapé lorsqu'elle se décida à se lever. La blonde se passa une main sur le visage en marchant à taton en direction de la porte d'entrée où quelqu'un semblait pressé qu'elle ouvre. Clarke avait les cheveux en pagaille et une tête abominable. Ca devait faire deux jours qu'elle ne dormait plus vraiment. Deux jours qu'elle parcourait les dossiers de Lexa que son coéquipier avait accepté de lui fournir. Deux jours que Lexa avait disparut. Deux jours que Clarke s'inquiétait. DING. Clarke se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle apparut une bouille qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Raven Reyes. La mécano entra telle une furie dans l'appartement.

\- 24H ! 24 PUTAIN D'HEURES QUE J'ESSAYE DE T'APPELER CLARKE.  
\- Je..

Clarke fronça les sourcils et ses prunelles bleus balayèrent l'appartement du regard. L'appartement ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il y avait des dossiers avec la mention « FBI » partout dans le salon. Des cartons de pizza ou encore quelques bouteilles de vins vides. Son portable devait probablement être quelque part par là. Au milieu des cartons de pizza, elle savait qu'il était allumé. La jeune femme s'était juste contenté d'ignorer toutes les sonneries qui avaient retentit dans l'appartement jusqu'à présent. Clarke s'était arrêtée de vivre depuis deux jours, elle avait pris un congé sans solde au travail et elle était bien décidé à ne pas reprendre sa vie temps qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé Lexa. La jeune femme n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire à nouveau quelque chose que Raven la poussa pour rentrer dans l'appart. La mécano alluma la lumière, grillant au passage la rétine de Clarke, pour y voir plus clair.

\- Raven.. C'est bon, ça va.  
\- Non, ça va pas. Ca va pas du tout Clarke.  
\- T'as vu dans l'état dans lequel tu es ?  
\- L'état ?  
\- Bouge.  
\- Que.. Quoi ?  
\- Bouge Griffin, dépêches.  
\- Mais.. Raven ? Qu'est-ce que..

Clarke n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Raven l'attrapa par le bout du t-shirt pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. La blonde voulut protester mais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se tourner vers la latino ou de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva dans la douche. Evidemment, la mécano n'attendit pas que Clarke retire ses vêtements pour ouvrir l'eau et une pluie glacée s'abattit sur Clarke. La blonde se raidit sous l'eau froide et elle recracha un peu d'eau en battant des cils pour chasser l'eau de ses yeux.

\- Putain.. RAVEN !  
\- Ah bah voilà. J'ai cru que j'allais m'adresser au fantôme de Clarke Griffin pour le reste de la soirée.  
\- RAVEN MAIS T'ES MALADE ? CA VA PAS PUTAIN ?  
\- Si. Ca va parfaitement. PARFAITEMENT. ET TOI ? CA VA PAS ?!

Les prunelles chocolats de mécano qui fixaient le sol depuis quelques secondes se relevèrent en direction de son amie. Clarke avait les poings serrés et même si l'eau froide continuait de couler sur elle, elle restait silencieuse. Le corps de la blonde était parcourut de sanglots et Raven l'observa quelques secondes sourcils froncés, sans bouger. Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant que Raven franchisse les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de Clarke pour entrer sous l'eau froide et prendre son amie dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle la pris dans ses bras, Clarke s'effondra et Raven l'accompagna au sol. Elles restèrent là, de longues minutes sous l'eau glacée en attendant que Clarke finisse par se calmer ou du moins que toutes les larmes qu'elle avait à sortir sortent.  
Clarke était enroulé dans couverture, sur le canapé du salon entrain d'observer Raven qui s'afférait à remettre l'appartement en ordre. Elle avait un peu de boulot mais rapidement, l'appart fut plus ou moins en ordre. La mécano se laissa alors tomber dans le canapé aux côtés de Clarke en soupirant longuement. Elle laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants avant de briser le silence.

\- Bon.. T'en es où ?  
\- Au point mort Raven, je suis nul part. Je comprend rien.  
\- Tu as lu tout ses dossiers ?  
\- Plus ou moins, oui.  
\- Ils racontent quoi ?  
\- Diverses affaires.. Rien de bien intéressant.  
\- Elle bossait sur quoi en ce moment ?  
\- Un réseau de trafic de drogue.  
\- Ah ! Et alors ? T'as appris des choses en particulier ?  
\- Rien Raven, je te l'ai dis. Je suis persuadée qu'ils m'ont pas tout donné. Le FBI n'est pas vraiment du genre à partager les informations qu'ils ont.

Raven se pencha afin d'attraper un des dossier présent sur la table basse. Après avoir parcourut rapidement quelques dossiers, la jeune femme tomba enfin sur le fameux dossier parlant d'un réseau de trafic de drogue. Les prunelles chocolats de la brune parcouraient les lignes de rapport. Effectivement, il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant ou même de pertinent dans tout ça. Sourcils froncés, elle reposa le dossier sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber en arrière dans le canapé. Lexa était aux trousses d'un réseau de trafiquants, une nouvelle drogue semblait être arrivée dans les rues de New-York et vu ce qu'elle avait lu dans le rapport, les effets faisaient froid dans le dos. Hyper agressivité, force décuplée, perte de connaissance, perte de mémoire, dédoublement de la personnalité et tout un tas d'autres effets secondaires qui donnent tout sauf envie d'essayer cette drogue. Est-ce que Lexa avait fait une mauvaise rencontre qui aurait découvert qu'elle bosse pour le FBI ? Elle était peut-être séquestrée quelque part ? Raven déglutit. Clarke devait déjà avoir pensé à toutes ces possibilités et ce n'était pas très joyeux comme perspective. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Clarke qui était toujours impassive entrain de fixer le vide.

\- T.. Tu ressens rien ? Enfin.. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as l'impression que quelqu'un a fait du mal à Lexa ?

La question était délicate et Raven n'était pas vraiment un exemple en matière de tact. Elle soupira avant de se lever d'un bond et de se mettre à fouiller le bar de l'appartement à la recherche de quelque chose à boire. Tout ça, ça la rendait nerveuse Raven et elle avait besoin de boire quelque chose pour occuper son esprit. Elle sentit le regard de Clarke dans son dos. Le regard se fit de plus en plus insistant au fur et à mesure que Raven fouinait dans les placards. Finalement, elle dégota une bouteille de whisky à moitié entamé. La mécano ne s'encombra pas d'un verre, elle déboucha la bouteille et bu directement au goulot.

\- T'es vraiment obligée de faire ça ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Boire ?

Voilà. Les seuls mots que Clarke avait réussis à décrocher depuis tout à l'heure, c'était ça. Des reproches. Raven se renfrogna avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas à Clarke de dire quelque chose vis à vis de tout ça. Ce n'était le rôle de personne d'ailleurs, Raven se moquait bien de ce que certains pouvaient penser. Si elle avait envie de boire et de se saoûler tout les soirs, c'était son problème. Cependant, Clarke ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, elle se leva et se planta devant Raven en tendant la main.

\- Donne la moi.  
\- Hein ? Tu veux boire ? Tu détestes le whisky.  
\- Je veux pas boire, non. Je veux que tu arrêtes de boire. Ca suffit, j'ai déjà perdu Lexa, je vais pas te regarder te détruire plus longtemps.  
\- Clarke, t'es un peu extrême. Lexa est forcément quelque part et puis je suis pas entrain de me détruire.  
\- Tu sais même pas ce que tu racontes.  
\- Si, je le sais.  
\- Donne moi la bouteille.  
\- Non.  
\- Je t'ai dis de me la donner.  
\- Clarke, je suis pas ton toutou. Je fais pas ce que tu veux, laisse moi tranquille.

Lorsque ces mots franchir les lèvres de Raven, la jeune femme les regrettas immédiatement. Elle se pinça les lèvres et voulut s'excuser mais Clarke ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Les prunelles chocolats de Raven croisèrent les deux billes bleus de Clarke. Tout ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de la blonde fut de la colère et soudain, sans prévenir, Clarke attrapa la bouteille de whisky des mains de Raven pour ensuite la projeter au travers de la pièce. La bouteille de whisky se fracassa contre un mur de l'appartement et le whisky se rependit sur le sol. Raven observa le whisky sur le sol, mâchoire serrée.

\- Ok. Ok Clarke, très bien. C'est plutôt moi qui vais te laisser tranquille.  
\- C'est ça, vas-y. Fuis tes problèmes encore ! T'as raison !  
\- Mes problèmes ?! Tu veux sérieusement parler du fait d'affronter ses problèmes ?!  
\- Mais oui Raven, vas-y, donnes moi une leçon de moral sur ça ! Je t'en prie ! Mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes !  
\- Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles en parlant de problème !  
\- MOI ? MOI ?! JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI JE PARLE ?!  
\- EXACTEMENT CLARKE ! TON PETIT AMI EST PAS MORT DANS UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ! OK ?! T'AS PAS SURVECUS ALORS QUE LUI EST MORT DANS UN PUTAIN DE LIT D'HOPITAL !

Raven et Clarke hurlaient. Elles se hurlaient littéralement dessus et si les traits de Raven avaient été déformés par la colère quelques secondes auparavant, c'était à présent des larmes qui noyaient le visage de la latino. Clarke avait le souffle court et elle était toujours autant en colère. Elle avait envie de hurler, hurler à plein poumons, hurler sa colère au monde entier et, malheureusement, Raven s'était retrouvé là. La mécano attrapa alors avec colère sa veste avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement tout en boitillant.

\- Tu sais quoi Clarke ? Ben laisses moi. Laisses moi me détruire, de toute façon, personne peut comprendre tout ça. Absolument personne. J'espérai que tu puisses comprendre mais visiblement, on ne peut compter sur personne dans ce genre de situation.  
\- Raven..  
\- Non. J'en ai assez entendu. Je vais me contenter d'aller à la supérette du coin, acheter de quoi étancher ma soif et rentrer chez moi. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.  
\- Raven, je.. Je suis désolée. Pardon.  
\- Au revoir Clarke.

Sans même lui accorder un regard de plus, Raven franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte pour sortir de l'appartement. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et Clarke se retrouva seule. Plantée au milieu de l'appartement, la blonde fixait la porte d'entrée. Elle espérait qu'elle s'ouvre à la volé pour que Raven revienne dans l'appartement en s'excusant. Clarke ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps elle resta là, sans bouger à fixer la porte mais ça lui parut être une éternité. Mais elle eut beau attendre, la mécano ne revint pas et seul le silence resta avec la blonde. Il y eut encore quelques secondes de battement avant que Clarke n'éclata. La blonde éclata en sanglots. Elle se retourna en direction de la pile de dossiers du FBI et dégagea tout de la table de salon. Les documents volèrent dans tout l'appartement.

\- J'EN AI MARRE ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Le silence retomba à nouveau sur le petit appartement de Brooklyn. Seul les sanglots de Clarke venait briser le silence de temps à autre. La blonde se laisse glisser sur le sol, au milieu des documents. Tout était foutu. Elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Lexa avait disparut et voilà que maintenant elle avait fait partir Raven. Raven qui allait sûrement passer la soirée à boire dans les rues de Brooklyn. La blonde se prit le visage entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant ? Retourner harceler les collègues de Lexa ? Non, ils ne diraient probablement rien. Elle devait se trouver une solution. Elle devait trouver une solution à tout ça. Au milieu des larmes, les prunelles bleus de la jeune femme furent attirées par quelque chose. Une couleur fluo qui parsemait plusieurs feuilles de rapport. Clarke fronça les sourcils et tenta de chasser les larmes de ses yeux d'un revers de manche pour ensuite attraper une feuille de rapport particulièrement colorées. Il y avait plusieurs mots mit en avant au travers du texte. Lorsqu'on lisait les phrases en entière avec ces mots, ça n'avait aucun sens mais lorsqu'on les lisait un à un, tout prenait un sens. Clarke les lu à haute voix.

\- Combattants. Rue. Drogue. Argent. Facile.

Est-ce que les collègues de Lexa étaient au courant de tout ça ? Probablement ? Sinon qui aurait mit en avant ces mots ? Mais à quoi pouvait bien correspondre ces mots. Combattant. Des combats de rue ? Clarke savait qu'il y avait tout une économie souterraine à New-York et elle se doutait bien que la drogue en faisait partit. Mais est-ce que les combats clandestins en faisaient partit ? Il y avait bien des paris illégaux alors pourquoi ne pas parier sur des combats entre humains ? C'était ça qu'avait découvert Lexa ? La drogue transitait peut-être par là ? Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient à nouveau dans l'esprit de Clarke mais les pensées de la blonde furent soudainement interrompues par une sonnerie. Une sonnerie qu'elle reconnaissait et qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer jusqu'à présent : Son téléphone portable. C'était peut-être Raven qui l'appelait pour discuter ? Clarke se leva d'un bond et elle se dirigea à l'oreille jusqu'à l'endroit où gisait son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle tourna l'écran vers elle, elle vit un simple numéro inconnu s'afficher sur l'écran. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareil ? La blonde répondit quand même.

\- Allo ?  
\- Clarke ?

La jeune femme manqua de lâcher le téléphone. Bon sang. Cette voix. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle l'entendrait à nouveau, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Voilà à présent quoi ? Au moins 6 mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix. 6 mois que cette personne s'était éloignée d'elle et pourtant, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble que Clarke se considérait comme liée pour toujours au propriétaire de la voix.

\- B.. Bellamy ?!


	6. Chapitre 5 - DANCE

_Coucou vous ! Comment s'est passé votre semaine ? J'espère que vous allez bien et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 va vous remonter le moral ! Les choses s'accélèrent un peu, ça bouge un peu aussi et c'est peut-être LE chapitre que vous attendez depuis le début de cette fanfiction mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et j'attend avec impatience vos retours !  
Pour la semaine prochaine, j'envisage de décaler le jour de publication au Vendredi et garder ce rythme jusqu'à la fin de la fanfiction ! Je me suis rendu compte que publier le Jeudi soir n'est pas toujours facile avec mon boulot. Aller, assez de blabla ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

Clarke en était presque resté bouche-bée en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Bellamy Blake. Il n'était pas censé être quelque part en Irak ou même en Afghanistan ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La blonde commença à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement tout en entendant son ami rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- C'est bien moi ! Alors, quoi de neuf Griffin ?  
\- Mais.. Mais t'es où ?!  
\- Je suis à Washington, je suis de retour sur le sol américain pour une semaine.  
\- Tu repars après ?  
\- Oui, le pays n'attend pas pour être défendu. Alors, tout va bien ?  
\- Je..  
\- Clarke ?  
\- Lexa a disparue.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ca fait 3 jours. J'ai plus aucune nouvelle et même ses collègues ne savent pas où elle pourrait être. Enfin.. C'est ce qu'ils essayent de me faire croire.  
\- Le FBI n'aime pas vraiment partager ses secrets, ce n'est pas nouveau.  
\- Ouais mais ça ne m'avance pas dans tout ça.  
\- T'as de quoi noter ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Quelqu'un au FBI m'en doit une, j'ai sauvé son frère sur le champ de bataille. Il te dira ce que tu veux savoir.

Clarke attrapa immédiatement un papier et commença à écrire les informations que lui donnait Bellamy. Apparemment, un certain Lopez bossait au bureau de New-York et il pourrait très certainement renseigner Clarke ou du moins, il pourrait aiguiller Clarke dans ses recherches. La blonde reposa le crayon sur le comptoir de la cuisine et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Même lorsqu'il n'était plus dans les parages, Bellamy se débrouillait toujours pour lui venir en aide. Si ça n'avait pas marché entre eux, c'était uniquement parce que les sentiments de Clarke pour Lexa avaient été plus fort que ceux qu'elle avait eut pour Bellamy. Le brun avait le mérite d'être un mec en or et Clarke espérait qu'il finirait par trouver quelqu'un qui mériterait son amour.

\- Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Bellamy.  
\- Aha, tu ferais des choses merveilleuses Clarke, quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Et toi.. Ca va ?  
\- Oui, ça va. Je suis vivant alors ça va forcément. Dis, comment vont les autres ?  
\- J'ai pas trop de nouvelles.. Et.. Raven vient de quitter l'appartement. On s'est engueulées.. J'ai dis des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire.  
\- Raven est une tête de mule, peu importe le sujet de votre dispute, elle finira par revenir.  
\- J 'en sais rien Bellamy. Sur ce coup-ci, ça me paraît compliqué.  
\- Un problème à la fois Griffin, commence par résoudre la chose la plus simple.  
\- A quel moment es-tu devenu si sage Bellamy Blake ?  
\- Je l'ai toujours été !  
\- T'as peut-être raison..  
\- Aller Clarke, je dois te laisser. Je suis peut-être sur le sol américain mais je ne suis pas en vacances pour autant. J'essaye de te rappeler avant de repartir. Salut !  
\- Salut Bellamy.

La jeune femme reposa son téléphone portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine et elle posa son regard sur le papier qui regroupait les renseignements concernant ce Lopez qui allait probablement pouvoir lui venir en aide.

Lendemain matin. [ _Ashe. - Girl who cried wolf._ ]  
Si l'appartement de Clarke était toujours un véritable capharnaüm, les choses allaient un peu mieux dans sa tête. Il lui avait fallut la nuit pour faire le tri et environ 30 minutes au téléphone avec le dénommé Lopez qui était une connaissance de Bellamy. L'homme lui avait dit vraiment beaucoup de choses, choses qui allaient aider Clarke à avancer dans ses recherches. Si elle ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait exactement Lexa, elle savait où chercher et c'était déjà ça. Maintenant qu'elle avait résolu ce problème, il y avait un autre problème qu'elle devait résoudre : Raven Reyes. Clarke partit relativement tôt de chez elle et, sur la route, elle acheta deux café, un donut pour elle et un burger dans un fastfood pour Raven. Elle se doutait bien que son amie allait avoir une gueule de bois terrible et elle savait aussi que Raven raffolait des burgers lors de ses lendemains difficiles.  
Lorsque Clarke arriva aux pieds de l'immeuble de Raven, il y eut un petit moment d'hésitation. Et si la latino l'envoyait bouler ? Et si elle lui claquait tout simplement la porte au nez ? Bon.. Elle verrait bien en y allant de toute façon. Il fallait qu'elle reparle à Raven, elle ne pouvait pas laisser tout ça comme ça. Clarke entreprit donc de gravir les étages jusqu'à l'appartement de Raven. La blonde se planta devant la porte et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il se passa quelques secondes sans réponse, la jeune femme soupira avant de frapper directement sur la porte.

\- Raven, c'est moi.

Toujours pas de réponse. Clarke appuya une nouvelle fois sur la sonnette avant de se remettre à tambouriner à la porte, sans succès. Cependant, de l'autre côté de la porte, elle crut entendre un bruit. Un soupire lui échappa avant qu'elle ne colle son front à la porte. La mécano était derrière la porte, c'était certain mais elle ne semblait pas décidé à ouvrir.

\- Raven, ouvre. Il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Non.  
\- Si, aller. Ouvre, s'il te plait. Je t'ai pris un café et un burger.  
\- Y'a un supplément cheddar ?  
\- Evidemment.

La voix de Raven parvenait de manière un peu étouffée à Clarke mais finalement, la porte s'entrouvrit et Clarke la poussa afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir entièrement. Elle aperçut le dos d'un Raven en jogging et sweat qui retournait en direction de son canapé. Clarke pénétra dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière elle avant de rejoindre Raven dans son salon. La latino avait une mine de déterrée et Clarke n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait dormit dans la nuit. Elle s'installa sans rien ajouter aux côtés de Raven dans le canapé puis elle lui tendit le sac qui contenait les cafés et le burger de la latino. La brune l'attrapa immédiatement, elle sortit les deux cafés qu'elle posa sur la table basse se trouvant devant le canapé avant de déballer le burger et de croquer à pleine dents dedans en fermant les yeux. Un léger sourire vint se loger sur les lèvres de Clarke en observant son amie, quelques secondes passèrent encore avant qu'elle ne se décide à briser le silence.

\- Je suis désolée Raven.. Je voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Si, tu le voulais.  
\- Je.. Oui, peut-être. On sait toutes les deux qu'il y a un problème mais ce n'est pas de cette manière que je vais t'aider.  
\- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir qu'on m'aide..  
\- Raven.. Il le faut. Tu peux pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie.  
\- Je peux pas l'oublier comme ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'oublier Raven, tu dois avancer.  
\- …

Les prunelles bleues de Clarke se détachèrent du vide pour venir se poser sur Raven qui triturait la petite cocotte en papier qu'elle portait en guise de collier. Elle savait que c'était un cadeau de Finn, le jeune homme avait cette habitude de faire des origamis un peu tout le temps. Il disait que ça le détendait et que ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Cette cocotte, c'était peut-être le dernier souvenir matériel qu'il restait à Raven de Finn. Clarke savait ce qu'était le deuil, le chagrin, elle l'avait vécut lorsque son père avait quitté ce bas monde mais c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas survécut à un accident quelconque qui aurait entraîné la mort de son père, non. C'était tout autre chose, son père était décédé suite à une longue maladie et Clarke avait plus vu la mort comme une délivrance pour son père. C'était complètement différent de Raven qui avait survécut à un accident de voiture qui avait emporté son âme sœur.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulut ?  
\- Ne me dis pas ce qu'il aurait voulut Clarke, personne ne sait ce qu'il aurait voulut.  
\- Oui, pardon. C'est vrai.  
\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il était pas particulièrement fan de l'alcool.  
\- Je te demande pas de tout arrêter d'un coup Raven mais.. Tu pourrais peut-être un peu ralentir ?  
\- Je vais essayer..

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes mais Clarke se sentait plus légère. Elle avait pu discuter avec Raven, lui dire ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire il y a plusieurs mois déjà ou même quelques années. Clarke n'avait pas vraiment été un exemple en matière d'amitié sur ce coup là, elle le savait et elle s'en voulait. Mais mettre les pieds dans le plat dans une situation pareil n'était pas vraiment facile. La blonde se pencha alors pour attraper son café et elle en bu une gorgée. Elle soupira légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur une Raven qui venait d'engloutir en seulement quelques secondes son burger.

\- Alors.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je suppose que t'as passé la nuit à parcourir les dossiers du FBI.  
\- Ouais.. J'ai trouvé quelques réponses.  
\- Ah bon ?! Comment ?  
\- J'ai eus un peu d'aide.  
\- De l'aide ? De qui ?  
\- Bellamy ?  
\- Bellamy.. Bellamy Blake ? Il est ici ?  
\- Il est à Washington, il m'a appellé. Je lui ai tout expliqué et il m'a donné le numéro d'une connaissance à lui qui bosse au bureau de Washington. La connaissance en question à pu accéder à certains dossiers informatiques et elle m'a donné une piste.  
\- Ouais.. Et ?! Te fais pas prier Clarke, balance tout !  
\- Lexa enquêtait sur l'apparition d'une nouvelle drogue dans les rues. Il y avait la description de la drogue dans les dossiers de Lexa et ça fait froid dans le dos. Hyper agressivité, dédoublement de la personnalité, perte de mémoire. Clairement, cette drogue doit être retiré de la rue avant de faire des morts.  
\- Elle est utilisé dans quel milieu ?  
\- Justement, c'est ça le truc. Lexa cherchait activement dans quel milieu ça pouvait être. Elle avait plusieurs pistes et le contacte de Bellamy m'a conseillé d'en explorer une plus que les autres. Le monde de la rue cacherait bien son jeu. Il y a des combats clandestins organisés mais aussi des soirées privées où la drogue serait consommé.  
\- Ok.. Et donc ? On fait quoi ? On appelle le FBI ?  
\- Non.  
\- Non ?  
\- Non, on va y aller. On va rentrer dans le milieu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et on va la retrouver. Elle doit bien être quelque part là-dedans.  
\- Clarke, New-York, c'est immense. Ca va être compliqué.  
\- J'ai déjà fouiné sur internet, il y a une rave party ce soir à Hell's Kitchen. J'espère qu'on la trouvera là-bas.  
\- Euh.. Ok ! Mais j'ai pas beaucoup de fringues fluo moi.  
\- T'inquiétes, j'ai tout prévu.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur New-York et si Clarke et Raven avaient passé un bon bout de la journée au fond du canapé de la mécano, elles n'avaient pas pour autant rien fait. Elles avaient épluché les réseaux sociaux à la recherche d'information. Si Raven avait une formation de mécanicienne, elle n'était pas en reste sur le plan informatique. Clarke avait été impressionné des connaissances en informatiques de la latino et en quelques minutes, elles s'étaient retrouvés à surfer sur le darknet ainsi que le deepweb où les annonces pour les soirées clandestines de New-York étaient passées. Elles avaient cru comprendre que les lieux de rendez-vous étaient donnés seulement quelques heures avant le début des festivités. Clarke et Raven avaient donc scruté différents sites pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que le lieu soit annoncé. [ _Allie X. - Paper Love_.]  
Après s'être habillé de manière fêtarde et avoir prit deux métros différents, Clarke et Raven arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. La soirée avait lieu dans un entrepôt désaffecté qui se trouvait le long de l'Hudson River. Il devait être environ 23H00 lorsque les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent aux abords de l'entrepôt. Si l'ambiance ne semblait pas effervescente pour le moment, il y avait pas mal de monde. Les prunelles bleues de Clarke scrutaient le visage de toutes les personnes qui passaient près d'elles sans grand succès. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Lexa pour l'instant et pourtant, Clarke était persuadée qu'elle serait là ce soir. C'était comme une intuition, elle ne savait pas l'expliquer mais elle en était certaine. Après avoir marché quelques mètres, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'entrepôt qui était gardé par un colosse qui devait au moins faire 2 mètres de haut. Clarke et Raven l'observèrent quelques secondes avant que l'homme leur adresse un léger sourire.

\- Bonne soirée à vous mesdemoiselles.

Clarke arqua un sourcils avant de gratifier l'homme d'un signe de tête et d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, Raven sur ses talons.  
00H30. Voilà environ une heure que Clarke et Raven étaient sur place et l'ambiance commençait à monter dans l'entrepôt. La musique était encore relativement basse et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installé au comptoir d'un bar improvisé pour scruter la foule. Elles avaient un peu des allures de stalkeuses à rester planté là mais Clarke s'en fichait. Elles n'étaient pas ici pour s'amuser mais pour retrouver Lexa seulement.. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Même si le périmètre de recherche avait été largement réduit depuis la veille, ça ne facilitait pas entièrement la tâche à la jeune femme. Elle se contentait alors de dévisager tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur la piste de danse.  
3H00. Les heures passaient et il n'y avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une Lexa dans les parages. Du côté de la piste de danse, l'ambiance était de plus en plus éléctrique et Clarke pouvait voir qu'au fil des heures, les états des participants à la soirée commençaient à changer. Certains dansaient comme si ils étaient en transe tandis que d'autres semblaient avoir trouvé l'âme sœur. Raven commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter aux côtés de Clarke. La mécano s'était contenté de siroter divers soda tout au long de la soirée. Elle semblait tenir sa promesse et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Clarke. Finalement, la blonde sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Raven s'approcha alors de son oreille pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

\- Clarke, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Lexa n'est pas ici !

Clarke se retourna vers Raven qu'elle observa quelques secondes avant de lâcher un soupire et d'hocher la tête. La mécano avait raison, si Lexa avait été ici, elle aurait déjà montré le bout de son nez. Et puis Clarke l'aurait remarqué. Elle sauta alors du haut du tabouret sur lequel elle était perché depuis plusieurs heures puis commença à suivre Raven au travers de la foule. Pour rejoindre la sortie, elles devaient traverser la piste de danse. Alors qu'elles avaient presque atteint la sortie, une sensation étrange envahit Clarke et la blonde se stoppa net. Elle rattrapa d'ailleurs Raven par la manche pour l'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus. Raven s'arrêta et se retourna en direction de Clarke d'un air interrogateur. Les prunelles bleues de Clarke se mirent alors à chercher partout dans la foule et elle cria pour essayer de couvrir la musique et se faire entendre par Raven.

\- ATTENDS ! ATTENDS RAVEN, JE CROIS QU'ELLE EST LA !  
\- OU CA CLARKE ? JE LA VOIS PAS !

[ _Lauv. - Like me better._ ] C'est là. A ce moment précis que Clarke la vit. Elle était installé sur une banquette, plus belle que jamais. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Clarke, comme un sourire de soulagement. Elle allait bien. Lexa allait bien, elle était juste là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était en vie. Clarke voulut faire un pas, elle voulut même courir dans la direction de Lexa pour la retrouver. Lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle avait disparue depuis plusieurs jours. Au moment où la blonde voulut prendre son élan, elle fut stoppé net. L'arrêt ne fut pas physique, non. Rien, absolument rien ne l'empêchait de courir en direction de Lexa à cet instant. Rien si ce n'est la personne qui venait de s'installer sur les genoux de Lexa. Clarke observa alors la scène d'un air interdit, elle observa Lexa passer sa main sur la joue d'une parfaite inconnue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Clarke et Raven restèrent planté là, au milieu de la foule et des danseurs qui les bousculaient au rythme de la musique.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Eye of the tiger

_Coucou vous ! OUI, JE SAIS. J'ai une semaine de retard. Je suis désolée, j'ai un boulot assez prenant et je n'ai pas eus le temps que j'espérais pour écrire ! Mais dans tout les cas, le voici !  
Avant que les plus jeunes d'entre vous entament la lecture, je tiens vraiment à rappeler une chose importante : La drogue, n'est pas un jeu. Ca pourrait paraître vieux jeu pour certains mais vraiment. Je ne veux pas que certains pensent que je fais là une apologie de la drogue ! Tout ceci reste une fiction, ne l'oublions pas ! :) Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture à toutes et à tous ! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques à me faire, je vous invite à poster une petite review ! Et sinon.. Hé bien on se retrouve la semaine prochaine (SANS FAUTE) pour le chapitre 7 ! Plein de poutous à tous et bon week-end !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

[ _KFlay – Run for your life_.]

Les prunelles vertes de Lexa fixaient le plafond. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.. C'était indescriptible. Et si elle avait dû se forcer à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle l'aurait décrit par du feu ? Elle avait l'impression que du feu à l'état pur parcourait ses veines, c'était comme si la puissance était une sensation. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se sentir comme ça. Un sourire béa était gravé sur les lèvres de la brune qui renversa la tête et se redressa dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée. Où est-ce qu'elle était déjà ? Ah. Oui. Dans le bureau d'un grand patron, un homme d'affaire, oui. Mais pourquoi Dave avait-il peur de lui déjà ? Elle aurait pu l'écraser. Elle pouvait écraser Izanami sans effort, c'était certain. Lexa n'avait rien à craindre de ce type. Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Lexa alors que Mr. Izanami et Dave l'observaient d'un air inquiet. Enfin, l'air inquiet, il était surtout sur le visage de Dave. Izanami, lui, il avait plutôt l'air curieux des effets qu'allait avoir la drogue sur Lexa.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

Dave venait de faire un pas en direction de Lexa. Il l'observait toujours avec autant d'inquiétude dans le regard. De quoi s'inquiétait-il ? Plus rien de pouvait se mettre en travers de la route de Lexa. Elle rigola une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard médusé de Dave et Izanami.

\- Woooh ! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien !  
\- Ah.. Euh.. C'est une bonne chose alors ?  
\- Mais bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose Dave ! Je vais éclater mon adversaire ! Ce sera résolu en quelques secondes aha !  
\- Q.. Quelques secondes hein ? Bah.. C'est bien alors. C'est très bien ! Vous entendez ça Monsieur ?

Dave se tourna en direction d'Izanami qui restait planté derrière son bureau. Les prunelles noires de l'homme suivaient la silhouette de Lexa qui continuait de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. C'était comme si elle était survolté. Une sorte de sourire semblait se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Izanami, un sourire un peu malsain que Lexa ignora complètement. Elle se fichait de tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Dis moi Hölle..  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu as déjà tué ?  
\- Pas que je m'en souvienne.  
\- Tu crois que tu pourrais le faire ?

Lexa s'arrête alors de marcher pour lancer un regard en direction d'Izanami. De son côté, Dave qui avait toujours les yeux braqués sur Lexa se tourna à son tour en direction d'Izanami. Si il avait quelque chose à dire, l'homme s'en retint. Il semblait que sa peur pour l'homme d'affaire était toujours présente, Lexa pouvait le sentir d'où elle se trouvait. Elle sentit le regard noir d'Izanami peser sur elle, il attendait une réponse, non ? Elle haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à faire les cents pas.

\- Ca dépend qui.  
\- Et si c'était pendant ton combat ?  
\- Les mecs que je combat sont toujours des enfoirés. Alors pourquoi pas.  
\- D'accord. Alors nous avons un marché.  
\- Ah bon ? Je te fournis en pilules rouges si tu prends la vie des personnes que je te donne. Ils seront toujours tes adversaires. Un coup bien placé devrait faire l'affaire.

Pour toute réponse, Lexa haussa les épaules d'un air non-chalant. Si elle pouvait avoir plus de pilule rouge, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait l'impression que ces petites merveilleuses allaient changer sa vie. Avec ça, elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. « _Alors quoi ? Tu veux dominer le monde gamine ?_ » La voix de Hölle qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent s'éleva dans l'esprit de Lexa. La brune vit son reflet dans les grandes baies vitrées se trouvant derrière Izanami. Elle vit que ses prunelles avaient virées au orange et ça ne semblait effrayer personne dans la pièce. Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu ce regard ? Même Dave ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et Izanami esquissa même un sourire en croisant le regard de braise de Lexa.

\- Très bien ! J'ai hâte de voir ton combat ce soir alors.  
\- Je peux reprendre une pilule du coup ?

Izanami éclata de rire avant de sortir une petite boîte métallique de la poche de son costume. Il jeta la boîte sur son bureau en lançant un regard à Lexa. La brune s'avança vivement vers le bureau pour attraper la boîte et la glisser immédiatement dans sa poche. Elle tourna ensuite les talons afin de quitter la pièce. Mais elle eut l'impression d'oublier quelque chose alors se retourna pour se rendre compte que Dave ne la suivait pas.

\- Tu viens Dave ?  
\- Je.. Euh.. Oui !  
\- A bientôt Izanami !

Sans même attendre que l'homme daigne lui répondre, Lexa et Dave quittèrent la pièce. Ils longèrent à nouveau le long couloir afin de se rendre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Dans son dos, Lexa sentait le regard anxieux de Dave mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, elle avait d'autres chats a fouetter et, surtout, elle avait un combat à préparer.  
[ _Xan Griffin. – Capricorn_.] La musique se faisait entendre de l'extérieur de l'immense entrepôt qui se trouvait sur les berges de l'Hudson River. C'était une immense rave party qui avait été organisée par l'underground New-Yorkais. Le clou du spectacle pour cette soirée ? Un combat en cage en plein milieu de l'entrepôt. Des centaines de jeunes New-Yorkais allaient pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Mais avant ça, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, Lexa avait le droit de se détendre. Elle était suivit de près par Dave tandis qu'elle se faufilait dans la boîte de nuit. Les esprits semblaient encore relativement calme et beaucoup de gens étaient agglutinés autour de ce qui semblait être le bar. De son côté, Lexa n'avait pas à se rendre là-bas pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Un espace VIP était dédié aux invités de marque de la soirée et, évidemment, Lexa et Dave y avaient accès.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Lexa était déjà installée dans un divan qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres. On lui avait servit un whisky et la jeune femme le sirotait sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se sentait toujours aussi bien que l'après-midi mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus elle se sentait irritable. La sensation était désagréable et c'était probablement les effets de la drogue qui commençaient à se dissiper. Sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit, Lexa fouilla dans sa poche et elle ressortit la boîte métallique que Izanami lui avait confié. Discrètement, elle sortit une pilule rouge qu'elle goba à l'aide d'une gorgée de whisky. Les effets se firent sentir immédiatement et Lexa bascula la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle se laissait porter par la vague de chaleur qui envahissait son corps. Elle sentait à nouveau cette sensation de puissance qui parcourait ses veines. Elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait tout faire. Cette drogue était vraiment merveilleuse, elle faisait même fermer son claper à Hölle. La jeune femme n'avait pas entendu la voix caverneuse du chien des enfers depuis l'après-midi. C'était reposant, elle était enfin la seule maîtresse à bord.

\- C'est de l'ecstasy ?

Lexa rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et son regard se posa sur une jeune femme installée à côté d'elle. Elle était là depuis longtemps ? Etrangement, elle ne l'avait pas sentit arriver près d'elle. Lexa secoua négativement la tête sans pour autant prendre la parole. Elle était belle cette fille, elle avait quelque chose de particulier mais Lexa n'aurait su dire quoi. En tout cas, son parfum avait complètement envahit les narines de la brune qui esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Wah.. Tes yeux. J'avais jamais vu des lentilles si.. Orange ? C'est marrant !

Les sourcils de Lexa se froncèrent. Bon sang, voilà que ses yeux oranges pointaient le bout de leur nez. Bon.. Tant pis, clairement son interlocutrice avait l'air persuadé qu'elle portait des lentilles de couleur alors elle se contenterait de ça. La drogue donnait une certaine assurance à Lexa qui se pencha légèrement vers la jeune femme afin de murmurer à son oreille.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Maddy.  
\- Maddy ?  
\- Madison en réalité mais tout le monde m'appelle Maddy.  
\- J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser Maddy.  
\- Ok !

Lexa se recula légèrement, surprise. Même si la drogue lui donnait de l'assurance, elle n'aurait pas cru que ça marcherait si facilement. Sans qu'elle ajoute quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lexa. Les prunelles oranges de Lexa prirent quelques secondes pour observer un peu plus en détail Maddy. Elle avait les cheveux blond vénitien, quelques tâches de rousseurs qui lui donnaient un air enfantin et les yeux noisettes. Lexa se risqua à passer une main sur la joue de Maddy qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, comme d'un commun accord, les deux jeunes femmes franchirent la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres pour s'embrasser. Au début, le baiser fut on ne peut plus banal puis, à mesure que les corps se rapprochaient, il se fit un peu plus insistant. Un peu plus langoureux. Si elles ne s'étaient pas trouvées en plein milieu d'une rave party, Lexa aurait probablement arraché les vêtements de Maddy ici même mais.. Disons qu'elle gardait une certaine lucidité. En tout cas, elle n'était pas décidé à séparer ses lèvres de celles de la rouquine si vite.

\- Hölle.

\- Hölle !  
\- QUOI PUTAIN ?!

Lexa se détacha de Maddy pour lancer un regard noir dans la direction de la personne qui l'appelait depuis environ 30 secondes. Ses prunelles oranges se posèrent alors sur un Dave tout penaud se tenant à quelques mètres d'elles.

\- Faut que tu ailles te préparer.. Ca va être à toi.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Ouais.. Ca va aller tu crois ?  
\- Evidemment que ça va aller. Je vais le démolir.

La jeune femme tapota alors sur les genoux de Maddy qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lever. Lexa se leva à son tour du divan et elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Maddy. Un sourire planait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je règle un truc et je reviens. Tu m'attends ?  
\- Oh.. Euh.. Oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est toi qui combat ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu vas gagner, c'est certain mais bonne chance.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de chance.

Lexa tourna les talons avant de suivre Dave qui l'embarqua dans les méandres des coulisses de l'entrepôt. Si il y avait une salle principale, il y avait plusieurs petites salles qui se trouvaient à côté. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans une salle qui avait dû être un bureau quand l'endroit était encore en service. Dave se tourna vers Lexa qui commençait déjà à retirer la veste en cuir qu'elle portait afin de se retrouver en débardeur noir.

\- Bon.. Tu te souviens ce que Monsieur Izanami t'a dit ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ton adversaire c'est..  
\- Ne me dis rien Dave. Peu importe qui c'est, je vais gagner et faire ce que Monsieur Izanami a demander.  
\- Je.. D'accord.. Jimmy passera nous prendre après, comme d'habitude.  
\- Dis lui qu'on change les plans. Il m'amène la voiture et je conduirais jusqu'à chez moi avec Maddy.  
\- C.. Comme tu veux Hölle.

Lexa ne jugea pas utile d'ajouter quelques jours. Elle s'attacha alors les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute afin de ne pas être encombré par ses cheveux durant le combat. Habituellement, elle se protégeait les mains avec des bandes mais, aujourd'hui, Lexa se sentait bien d'y aller à mains nues. Oui. Elle comptait bien arracher la vie de son adversaire à mains nues.  
Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle fit un signe de tête à Dave qui devait ouvrir la marche pour la conduire jusqu'au lieu de combat. Lorsque l'homme ouvrit la porte du bureau, le son d'une foule en délire qui scandait « BATTEZ-VOUS ! BATTEZ-VOUS ! » parvint aux oreilles de Lexa qui haussa les sourcils avant de se mettre à suivre Dave. La foule avait laissé tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Lexa passe avec Dave afin de se rendre au centre de l'entrepôt où trônait une cage juste assez grande pour accueillir deux combattants. Le terrain était assez réduit mais Lexa savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Elle se sentait prête.

* * *

Clarke était abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Lexa était là, devant elle, entrain d'embrasser une parfaite inconnue. Heureusement pour la blonde, le baiser fut de courte durée puisque les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompu par un homme. Il était petit, enrobé et chauve. Qui était ce type ? Les sourcils de Clarke se froncèrent tandis qu'elle observait la scène de loin. Elle n'entendait rien mais elle sentait d'ici que Lexa était agacée. Agacée d'avoir été interrompue ? Probablement. Finalement, la brune et le chauve quittèrent les lieux pour se rendre dans un endroit que seul eux semblaient connaître.

\- Clarke ? Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Si tu veux mon avis, Lexa a pas besoin d'être secourue.  
\- Non.. Non Raven. Tu comprends pas. Quelque chose cloche.  
\- Clarke.. Je crois que j'ai bien compris le problème et c'est pas ce que tu crois.

La jeune femme sentit la main de Raven sur son épaule. La mécano serra légèrement l'épaule de Clarke comme pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de partir. Alors que Clarke allait se retourner vers Raven pour continuer d'argumenter sur les raisons qui la poussaient à croire que Lexa n'était pas elle-même ou qu'il y avait autre chose, la foule sembla se masser autour de quelque chose. Et, en seulement quelques secondes, un brouhaha s'éleva de la foule jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se mette à crier la même chose « BATTEZ-VOUS ! BATTEZ-VOUS ! ». Les sourcils de Clarke se froncèrent tandis qu'elle lançait un regard interrogateur à Raven qui haussa les épaules. Visiblement, elles semblaient en savoir autant l'une que l'autre.

Les deux amies se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à se rendre au niveau d'un grillage qui était en fait une cage. Une cage se trouvait là, dans l'entrepôt. Clarke regarda autour d'elle, certaines personnes agitaient des billets tandis que d'autres hurlaient des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle se retourna alors vers Raven qu'elle attrapa par les épaules.

\- Un combat ! C'est un combat !  
\- Oui, ça j'avais compris Clarke.  
\- Non Raven, t'as pas compris justement ! C'est Lexa ! Lexa va se battre là-dedans !

[ _Seven Nation Army – Glitch Mob Remix_.] Raven la regarda avec des yeux ronds mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, la foule s'agita un peu plus et tout le monde se mit à hurler en cœur : « HÖLLE ! HÖLLE ! HÖLLE ! HÖLLE ! ». Clarke haussa les sourcils et elles se regardèrent d'un air ahurit avec Raven. Hölle ? Mais.. C'était le nom d'un certain chien des enfers qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien. L'air terrifié, Clarke suivit du regard les silhouettes qui avançaient en plein milieu de la foule. Bon sang.. Lexa ou plutôt Hölle, allait se battre ici. Devant tout le monde et dans une cage comme un animal. Ce n'était pas Lexa que Clarke et Raven avaient devant elles mais.. C'était Hölle. Les combattants entrèrent dans la cage. Un homme se trouvait entre eux, il sembla faire une sorte de discours mais Clarke n'entendait rien. Elle se contentait de fixer Lexa, elle essayait de capter son attention sans succès. La brune avait les yeux, yeux qui étaient oranges d'ailleurs, sur son adversaire. Un homme à la corpulence normal qui n'avait clairement rien à faire ici. Finalement, le présentateur, c'était comme ça qu'on pouvait l'appeler, quitta le cage. Ils se passèrent quelques secondes avant qu'une cloche retentisse « DING ! DING ! ».


	8. Chapitre 7 - Blue

_Coucou vous ! Comment allez-vous en ce début de week-end ? Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 7, deux mois que je publie toutes les semaines et que vous suivez tous avec assiduité cette histoire ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que vous ne perdrez pas l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fanfiction ! Pour ce chapitre 7, Lexa engage le combat tandis que Clarke tente des choses. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent avec impatience la réunion de Clexa et, je vous l'annonce, ça ne va pas tarder ! ;)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

Lexa se sentait survoltée. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout faire. Qu'elle pouvait détruire son adversaire en un seul coup mais elle avait comme une envie de jouer. Jouer avec sa proie comme un chat jouerait avec une souris avant de se décider à l'achever. La porte de la cage se referma derrière le présentateur qui venait de quitter l'arène. La brune releva alors ses prunelles encore oranges comme le feu en direction de son adversaire. C'était un homme assez petit, il avait tout sauf l'allure d'un combattant. D'ailleurs, il portait une chemise blanche qui risquait rapidement de se teinter de rouge. Lexa était surprise de voir un homme comme ça dans un endroit pareil mais Izanami lui avait demandé quelque chose et elle comptait bien exécuter sa mission. Elle souffla un coup et fit un pas vers l'homme qui recula immédiatement.

\- S'il vous plait… Allez y molo.. Je voulais juste me faire facilement de l'argent.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai une femme et des enfants à nourrir.. On m'avait dit que ce serait facile.

Lexa se retourna en direction de la porte de la cage derrière laquelle se trouvait Dave. L'homme ferma les poings et lui fit signe d'avancer vers son adversaire. De part et d'autre de la cage, la foule continuait de s'exciter, de scander son nom. Il y eut quelques secondes qui passèrent sans que Lexa ne bouge. Elle resta immobile et statique avant de sentir comme une pulsion. Une pulsion meurtrière ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais disons que le blanc immaculé de la chemise de l'homme la perturbait. Ca manquait un peu de couleur à son goût et.. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir que ses jambes avancèrent toutes seules vers son adversaire. L'homme leva les mains comme pour implorer Lexa mais elle s'en fichait. On lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose et elle allait le faire. Le poing de la brune fendit l'air et entra en contact de manière violente avec la mâchoire de l'homme. Le sang gicla de la bouche de l'homme tandis qu'il trébuchait en essayant d'éviter les coups de Lexa.  
Le regard dur et embrasé comme le feu, Lexa continuait de faire pleuvoir les coups sur l'homme qui était à présent recroquevillé sur le sol. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre une seule fois. La foule, de son côté, était toujours aussi survoltée. « HÔLLE ! HÖLLE ! VAS-Y, ACHEVES LE ! ALLER ! » Lexa esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle empoignait l'homme par le col de manière à le remettre debout. Il chancela mais s'appuya contre la grille de la cage.

Les prunelles bleues de Clarke observaient le spectacle, impuissante. Lexa était littéralement entrain de s'acharner sur son malheureux adversaire. Raven, elle, restait silencieuse et elle regardait la scène d'un air interdit. L'une comme l'autre, elles ne semblaient pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. L'homme ne se défendait même pas et Lexa ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. C'était déjà arrivée qu'elle se laisse emporter par sa rage. Clarke l'avait déjà vu et elle avait réussit à l'arrêter à chaque fois. C'était une partie de Lexa, une partie sombre, que Clarke avait appris à découvrir avec le temps. Et, tout en apprenant à découvrir cette partie, elle avait appris à l'apprivoiser. Mais, ce coup-ci, la blonde se sentait impuissante. Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse, ce serait inutile.  
La chemise de l'homme était à présent maculée de sang, il tenait à peine debout et semblait plus ou moins absent. Lexa posa une main sur sa poitrine et elle se tourna vers la foule en affichant un sourire carnassier. Elle était tel un prédateur qui va bientôt porter le coup de grâce à sa proie. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard, une lueur que Clarke n'avait jamais vu mais qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce fut plus fort que Clarke, elle poussa plusieurs personnes jusqu'à réussir à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux grilles de la cage. La jeune femme s'agrippa alors à la grille qu'elle secoua.

\- LEXA ! LEXA ARRETES ! FAIS PAS CA !

Les yeux de Lexa étaient rivés sur sa proie mais une voix dans la foule attira son attention. Elle resta cramponnée au pauvre homme dont elle en détourna son attention. Ses prunelles orange scrutèrent la foule durant quelques secondes avant de se poser sur une silhouette qui s'agrippait aux grilles. C'était une jeune femme, elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Lexa. Elle avait une chevelure blonde comme le blé mais ce qui frappa surtout la jeune femme, c'était ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond, un bleu calme dans lequel n'importe qui aurait pu se perdre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent silencieusement durant quelques secondes. Et, durant ces quelques secondes, se fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait autour de Lexa. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que la jeune femme blonde secouait la tête de manière négative. C'était à elle s'adressait ? Ils se passèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Lexa soit ramenée à la réalité par son adversaire qui venait de poser une main sur son bras comme pour essayer de se dégager de sa poigne. Lexa coupa immédiatement le contacte visuel avec la blonde pour reporter son attention sur son adversaire.

\- Finissons en.. Aller..

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent tandis qu'elle regardait l'homme. Il semblait avoir abandonné, il rendait les armes et était résigné. Mais résigné à quoi ? Mourir ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il allait y laisser sa vie ? « _C'est pas le moment de réfléchir gamine. Achève-le._ » La voix du chien des enfers s'éleva dans l'esprit de Lexa qui fixait toujours son adversaire. « _Izanami nous a demandé de le faire. On doit le faire si on veut avoir d'autres pilules. Tu te souviens ?_ » Les pilules, oui. C'est vrai. Elle en avait besoin. Lexa avait vraiment besoin de ses pilules. Un grognement animal s'échappa alors de sa poitrine. Elle posa alors ses mains sur les joues de l'homme. Il esquissa un sourire avant de fermer les yeux puis, d'un coup sec, Lexa lui brisa les cervicales. Elle le lâcha alors et regarda son corps s'affaisser comme un pantin désarticulé. L'entrepôt qui, quelques minutes auparavant, était plongé dans un brouhaha pas possible, fut plongé dans le silence le plus total. Le silence, morbide, dura quelques secondes avant que la foule éclate en délire. Les gens hurlaient et scandaient à nouveau en coeur « HÖLLE ! HÖLLE ! HÖLLE ! ». Lexa voulut croiser à nouveau le regard de la blonde qu'elle avait aperçut dans la foule mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction, la silhouette de la jeune femme avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là.

* * *

\- Clarke ! Clarke, attends-moi !

Raven essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule mais avec sa jambe, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Après s'être débattue sur quelques mètres, elle finit par réussir à rattraper Clarke par le manche de sa veste. La blonde fit volte face, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir.

\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?!  
\- J'en sais rien Clarke.. Peut-être que le FBI nous a pas tout dit.. Peut-être que c'est ça, sa mission.  
\- Non, non.. Non ! C'est pas possible. Elle tuerait jamais un innocent !  
\- Je sais pas Clarke.. J'en sais rien, je suis désolée..  
\- C'était pas elle.  
\- Tu l'as bien vu Clarke, c'était Lexa. En chair et en os.  
\- Tu as pas vu son regard.  
\- Ses yeux orange ? Oh si, je les ai bien vu. Ils font froid dans le dos d'ailleurs.  
\- Justement.. C'est pas elle Raven. Les yeux orange, c'est Hölle normalement. Peut-être que c'est lui tire les ficelles. Peut-être que Lexa est pas vraiment là.  
\- C'est possible ça ?  
\- Apparemment ! Ca peut pas être Lexa, quelque chose cloche.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
\- Il faut que je lui parle.  
\- Ok. Mais comment ? Elle a pas l'air très abordable..  
\- On va bien trouver une solution.. On trouve toujours une solution.

* * *

Les mains de Lexa tremblaient. La brune avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains couvertes de sang qui tremblaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait une vie et, pourtant, elle se sentait malade. Lexa était retournée dans la pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée pour qu'elle se prépare avant le combat. Elle était assise par terre et elle fixait ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait demandé à ce que personne ne la dérange et pourtant, elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un à qui se confier.

 _C'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets_.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Et elle observa son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait face à elle. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau orange et elle aurait reconnue la voix rauque de Hölle entre mille. Le chien des enfers semblait jubiler. Il avait un regard narquois sur les lèvres, comme s'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Lexa retint un haut de cœur. Elle avait envie de vomir, rien que de voir son reflet dans le miroir la dégouttait.

\- Je veux plus jamais reprendre ces maudites pilules, tu m'entends ?  
 _\- Tu en reprendras, tu le sais.  
_ \- Non.  
 _\- Tu en as besoin gamine, c'est trop tard maintenant_.

Lexa se regarda encore quelques secondes dans le miroir avant de se lever brusquement et de venir encastrer son poing dans le verre. Le miroir éclata dans un grand bruit et les morceaux de verres se rependirent sur le sol. Presque instantanément, Lexa sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son poing. Elle s'était ouverte en frappant dans le miroir. La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement animal en regardant les bouts de verre sur le sol. Dans quelle merde s'était-elle foutue ?

\- Hölle ?

Lexa tourna vivement la tête en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle reconnut la calvitie de Dave qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour l'inviter à parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Le regard de l'homme se dirigea vers le poing dégoulinant de sang de Lexa avant de détourner le regard.

\- Jimmy est là avec ta voiture.  
\- Ok.  
\- Tu veux qu'on te ramène ?  
\- Non. Je vais me débrouiller.  
\- Y'a la nana de tout à l'heure qui t'attend.  
\- Dis-lui de dégager.  
\- D'accord.

La porte se referma derrière Dave tandis que Lexa se mettait à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle allait devoir rentrer. Et quand elle allait rentrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains et elle souffla un coup avant de se décider à sortir de la pièce. Elle voulait rentrer, rentrer le plus vite possible chez elle pour pouvoir faire le point. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour pouvoir réfléchir, penser à tout ça. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait disparaître ? Prendre ses affaires et ne jamais revenir à New-York ? C'était possible ça, non ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était comme si quelque chose la retenait à New-York, comme si elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire ici. Quelque chose d'important mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que c'était. L'euphorie que lui avait procuré la pilule rouge quelques heures auparavant s'était entièrement dissipé et tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était de la colère. Elle avait aussi la nausée mais elle était persuadée que c'était le fait d'avoir pris une vie qui lui faisait ça. Elle se dégouttait.  
Lexa prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'elle se tenait juste devant la porte de la pièce. Elle allait devoir sortir, affronter les regards des personnes qui faisaient encore la fête dans l'entrepôt. Elle n'avait qu'à baisser la tête jusqu'à sortir. Oui, elle pouvait faire ça. Foncer jusqu'à la voiture et ne regarder personne. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'oserait l'interpeller et elle allait pouvoir regagner sa voiture puis son appartement sans trop de mal. La jeune femme lança un regard à sa main qui saignait toujours avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte. La musique lui arriva comme de l'eau vous arrive en plein visage, elle sentit plusieurs regards se tourner vers elle mais Lexa n'y prêta pas attention. Elle baissa la tête et se contenta d'avancer au radar. Au bout de quelques secondes à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule, Lexa sentit l'air frais l'envelopper. La musique était beaucoup moins forte et le froid la saisit légèrement. Encore quelque chose qui lui paraissait étrange, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette sensation de froid lui paraissait inconnue. Bref, Lexa se guidait toujours au radar et au bout de quelques secondes dehors, le bruit de moteur de sa voiture lui parvint. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et commença à marcher. Jimmy devait l'attendre sur le côté de l'entrepôt.

* * *

Clarke et Raven attendaient dehors. Depuis qu'elles étaient sorties, Clarke faisait les cents pas sous le regard de Raven qui s'était occupé de commander un taxi pour les ramener avec son téléphone. A présent, elles attendaient. Elles avaient environ 10/15 minutes à attendre avant que le taxi pointe le bout de son nez. Raven avait eut beau insister au téléphone pour qu'on leur envoie un taxi plus rapidement mais l'opératrice n'avait rien voulut entendre et c'était tout juste si on ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez. Clarke avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas en fixant le sol. De l'extérieur, on entendait à peine la musique qui venait de l'entrepôt si bien qu'un bruit attira son attention. Un bruit de moteur de voiture mais pas le bruit d'une voiture récente. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tandis que ses prunelles bleues cherchaient la provenance du bruit. C'est là qu'elle la vit. Une ford mustang fastback de 69, noire. Cette mustang, elle l'aurait probablement reconnu entre mille. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lexa l'avait acheté il y environ 1 an. Elle se souvient bien des week-ends entier à parcourir l'état à bord de la voiture. Lexa avait longtemps économisé pour pouvoir se l'offrir et Raven avait été presque autant excitée que la brune de l'achat de cette voiture. D'ailleurs, la mécano releva ses prunelles chocolats en même temps que Clarke pour observer la mustang.

\- Hé.. Mais ce bruit.  
\- Oui.. C'est la voiture de Lexa.  
\- Putain.. Mais c'est pas Lexa à bord, c'est qui ?  
\- Je sais pas, un mec. Je le connais pas.  
\- Elle aurait pas vendu la voiture quand même ? Parce que j'en mettrais ma main à couper. C'est la mustang de Lexa. Je reconnais le bruit du moteur et des comme ça, y'en pas 50 à New-York. Je le saurais sinon.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait entièrement faire confiance à Raven quand il s'agissait de reconnaître le bruit d'un moteur. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent alors planté là, sans rien dire ou même savoir quoi faire. Que pouvaient-elles bien faire de toute façon ? Elles n'allaient pas aller voir le pauvre type qui se trouvait à bord de la voiture comme ça. Clarke se remit alors à faire les cents pas. De temps en temps, elle risquait un regard en direction de la voiture. Au bout d'environ 5min, une silhouette s'approcha de la voiture et le mouvement attira le regard de Clarke. C'était Lexa. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière le volant de la mustang encore quelques secondes auparavant descendit de la voiture pour laisser la place à la brune. Clarke voulut observer un peu plus la scène, ils semblaient que Lexa et l'homme échangeaient quelques paroles mais une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau et celui de Raven. Le taxi. Soudain, le moteur de la mustang ronronna avant que la voiture commence à bouger doucement. Sans réfléchir, Clarke attrapa Raven et elle l'entraina avec elle sur la banquette arrière du taxi. La portière claqua derrière elle et le chauffeur leur lança un regard dans le rétroviseur. Clarke dit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru dire dans la vraie vie.

\- Suivez cette voiture !

La nuit était bien avancée à New-York. Il devait être environ 4H du matin et la mustang noire de Lexa traversait les rues de la grande pomme à pleine vitesse. Un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres, un taxi jaune new-yorkais suivait tant bien que mal la mustang. Étonnamment, le chauffeur du taxi n'avait posé aucune question lorsque Clarke lui avait demandé de suivre la mustang. Au final, la blonde avait trouvé ça étrange mais après, elle s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus étrange qu'on lui ait demandé. Après une vingtaine de minute à traverser les rues encore désertes de New-York, la mustang s'arrêta et le taxi en fit de même à quelques mètres. Raven et Clarke restèrent encore quelques secondes dans le taxi en attendant que la mustang daigne s'engager dans le garage d'un immeuble se trouvant sur la rue. Dès que ce fut fait, Clarke descendit du taxi suivit de Raven. En sortant la blonde donna un billet au chauffeur puis elles avancèrent en direction de l'immeuble dans lequel la voiture s'était engagée. Elles arrivèrent au niveau de la porte de l'immeuble et Clarke commença à regarder une partie des noms sur les interphones tandis que Raven faisait l'autre partie. Après quelques secondes passées à scruter les noms, un nom sauta aux yeux de Raven.

\- LA ! H. Heda !  
\- H ?  
\- Pour Hölle peut-être ?  
\- Pourquoi l'appartement est au nom de Hölle ?

Clarke lança un regard interrogateur à Raven mais, pour toute réponse, la mécano haussa les épaules. Clarke avança alors vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble qu'elle poussa pour ouvrir. Heureusement, la porte ne semblait pas fermée et Clarke entra dans le hall d'immeuble. Elle se retourna vers Raven qui ne l'avait pas suivi.

\- Tu viens ?  
\- Je pense que c'est mieux que tu y ailles toute seule.  
\- Mais.. Et toi ?  
\- Je vais rappeler un taxi et rentrer. Tu m'appelles si y'a un soucis, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord..

Sans attendre que Clarke ajoute quelque chose, Raven tourna les talons en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. La blonde l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décider à monter les étages. Sur l'interphone, le numéro d'appartement était indiqué et elle n'avait plus qu'à s'y rendre. [ _Rather than talking. - Hollysiz_.] Clarke eut l'impression que l'ascenseur prit l'éternité pour gravir les quelques étages qui la séparaient encore de Lexa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Est-ce que Lexa allait lui ouvrir la porte ? Est-ce qu'elle allait accepter de discuter ? Ou est-ce que c'était encore Lexa ? Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le couloir, Clarke déglutit. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour réussir à bouger ses jambes et avancer dans le couloir. L'appartement n°419 se trouvait au bout de couloir. En quelques secondes, la blonde était devant la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se décida à appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Les ténèbres

_Hello, hello ! Bon, je suis terriblement en retard avec ce chapitre 8 ! Dans un premier temps, il était bel et bien prêt pour Vendredi soir mais je n'étais pas réellement satisfaite du résultat et après l'avoir fait lire à ma bêta-lectrice, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que c'était pas terrible. Du coup, j'ai recommencé le chapitre intégralement. J'ai réussis à le réécrire Samedi dans la journée mais, évidemment, a décidé de faire des siennes ! C'est pourquoi j'arrive seulement aujourd'hui avec ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Clarke et Lexa se retrouvent enfin mais ces retrouvailles ne sont pas vraiment comme Clarke les avait imaginé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
A Vendredi prochain, en espérant que je sois satisfaite de mon chapitre 9 et que le site ne refasse pas des siennes ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.**

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Lexa était penchée au dessus de l'évier qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Elle fixait ses mains, tremblantes, qui étaient recouvertes de sang. Elle avait toujours cette envie de vomir qui lui retournait l'estomac. La brune avait encore l'impression d'entendre le craquement des os du pauvre homme qu'elle avait massacré il y environ une heure. Soudain, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et Lexa se figea sur place. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien sonner à une heure pareil ? Une erreur peut-être ? Elle resta plantée là durant quelques secondes sans bouger, sans savoir quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait répondre ? C'était chez elle après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? La jeune femme déglutit et attrapa un torchon dans la cuisine pour essayer d'essuyer le sang qu'elle avait encore sur les mains avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleus. Elle l'avait déjà vu, non ? Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant tandis que l'inconnue restait muette comme une carpe. Tout revint alors à Lexa : Elle l'avait vu à l'entrepôt. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés durant le combat. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ?

\- Comment vous avez eut mon adresse ?  
\- L.. Lexa, c'est moi.  
\- Quoi ? Non, je m'appelle Hölle.  
\- Hölle..

Les prunelles bleus de Clarke observèrent durant de longues secondes le visage de Lexa. Hölle.. C'était donc Hölle qui était aux commandes ? C'était pour ça qu'elle avait un teint si blafard et les yeux injectés de sang ? Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent encore l'espace d'un instant avant que Clarke bouscule la brune pour entrer dans l'appartement. Lexa recula d'un pas avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

\- Hé ! Je vous ai pas invité à entrer.  
\- Hölle, ça suffit. Laisse Lexa reprendre le contrôle.  
\- Qu.. Quoi ? Mais vous parlez à qui ?  
\- J 'ai pas le temps de jouer, rends là moi.  
\- Vous êtes complètement tarée.. Sortez de chez moi !

Lexa s'approcha vivement de Clarke et elle l'attrapa par le bras. Clarke fit volte-face, sourcils froncés. Elle repoussa d'un geste vif Lexa qui lâcha un grognement d'un air agacé. L'appartement était toujours plongé dans le noir et Clarke discernait tout juste les formes. Elle croisa alors les bras en se tenant devant Lexa.

\- Je partirais pas d'ici.  
\- Arrêtez et sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la police !

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Clarke tandis que Lexa la fixait toujours d'un air ahurit. Mais c'était qui cette nana ? Elle était complètement folle ou quoi ? Une fan peut-être ? Est-ce qu'elle avait au moins des fans ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Lexa poussa alors un soupire avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers la blonde pour l'attraper par le bras d'une manière un peu plus ferme et brusque que précédemment. Elle l'entraîna alors vers la sortie de l'appartement.

\- Je veux pas vous faire de mal. Faites pas d'histoire et dégagez !  
\- Non !

Clarke se débattait comme une tigresse pour essayer de se dégager de la poigne de Lexa. Mais la force de la brune était nettement supérieure à la sienne. Tout en se débattant, Clarke donnait un peu des coups au hasard à droite et à gauche jusqu'à ce que son coude entre violemment en contacte avec la mâchoire de Lexa qui lâcha brusquement Clarke dans un grognement. La brune recula d'un pas en se tenant la mâchoire. Dans la pénombre, Clarke pouvait voir qu'elle avait légèrement sonné la brune. Ils se passèrent quelques secondes un silence morbide jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement animal rompe le silence.

\- Ok.. Hölle.. Calmes toi. C'est moi. C'est Clarke.

Lexa releva la tête vers Clarke et, dans la pénombre, on discernait à présent une paire d'yeux d'un orange flamboyant. Clarke recula d'un pas en mettant les mains devant elle comme pour essayer d'apaiser Lexa qui avançait vers elle. La brune ne disait plus rien et elle se contentait d'avancer vers Clarke en grognant. Clarke fit encore quelques pas à reculons jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte d'entrée. Elle se colla à la porte tandis que Lexa avançait toujours vers elle d'un air menaçant.

\- Lexa arrêtes. C'est moi. C'est Clarke, arrêtes s'il te plaît. Je suis venue pour t'aider.

Finalement, Lexa arriva à la même hauteur que Clarke qu'elle saisit violemment par la gorge. Clarke posa ses mains sur le bras de Lexa pour essayer de la faire lâcher. Elle fronça les sourcils voyant que Lexa ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se contentait de la fixer de son regard flamboyant. Une solution, il lui fallait une solution. Il fallait qu'elle fasse remonter la Lexa qu'elle connaissait. Il fallait qu'elle chasse le chien des enfers pour faire revenir l'humaine aux commandes. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'était que Clarke Griffin, médecin légiste et.. Banshee. Mais oui, elle était là la solution. Elle était une banshee. Le chien des enfers et la banshee allaient de paire. Il fallait que Clarke fasse ressortir la banshee en elle afin de faire revenir Lexa. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes tandis que la main de Lexa était toujours autour de son cou. Clarke rouvrit alors les yeux.

\- Lexa.. Lexa ! LEXA !

A la fin de sa phrase, Clarke cria. Mais ce n'était pas un cri habituel, c'était un cri net et tranchant. Le genre de cri qui vous glace le sang. Soudain, le regard orange de Lexa vacilla alors que sa prise sur le cou de Clarke s'atténuait jusqu'à ce que la brune lâche complètement la blonde. Lexa battit alors des cils, son regard était encore un peu dans le vague jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Dans la pénombre, Clarke pouvait voir qu'elle avait toujours le teint aussi blanc et elle semblait complètement perdu. Lexa plissa alors les yeux et elle murmura.

\- C.. Clarke ?..

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, elle voulut se jeter dans les bras de Lexa qui semblait l'avoir reconnue mais, soudain, Lexa bascula sur le côté et s'étala sur le sol, inconsciente. Clarke chercha alors d'une main tremblante l'interrupteur afin d'y voir plus clair dans cet appartement. Lorsque la lumière s'alluma, elle tomba immédiatement à genoux à côté de Lexa. La brune était entrain de convulser sur le sol, elle bavait et ses yeux étaient révulsés en arrière.

\- Oh putain. Merde.. Merde ! Lexa, Lexa réveilles toi !

La blonde essayait de tenir Lexa comme elle le pouvait. Elle aurait voulut l'aider, elle était médecin, techniquement elle pouvait l'aider. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui provoquait cette soudaine crise. Elle la positionna alors sur le côté de manière à éviter que la brune ne s'étouffe d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se releva alors et ses prunelles bleus cherchèrent partout ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle crise. Lexa n'avait aucune allergie à sa connaissance alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Soudain, son regard se porta sur une boîte métallique qui se trouvait sur le comptoir de la cuisine non loin de là. Clarke se précipita sur la boîte qu'elle ouvrit. Dedans, elle découvrit des pilules. Des pilules d'un rouge vif. Elle les observa quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la drogue ? Lexa était en crise de manque ? Clarke attrapa immédiatement une pilule puis elle retourna aux côtés de Lexa. La blonde observa encore quelques secondes la pilule avant de la fourrer dans la bouche de la brune. Les convulsions continuèrent encore quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter complètement. Clarke poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de s'asseoir par terre à côté de Lexa. Qu'est-ce que c'était ces pilules ? Quel genre de drogue ? Est-ce que c'était la raison de l'amnésie de la jeune femme ?

* * *

C'était comme si les ténèbres avaient happés soudainement Lexa. Elle se souvenait que la blonde qui se trouvait à l'entrepôt avait débarqué chez elle. Elle était entré comme ça, sans lui demander son avis dans l'appartement. Elles s'étaient comme chamaillé, Lexa avait reçu un violent coup puis c'était le trou noir. Dans les ténèbres, Lexa ne ressentait rien. Elle n'avait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle n'était ni à l'aise ni mal à l'aise, elle était juste là. Elle attendait. Dans un coin des ténèbres, elle voyait une lumière. La lumière était faible mais elle s'en approcha jusqu'à arriver à son niveau. La lumière était en fait une photo dans un cadre. Comment une photo pouvait-elle être une source de lumière ? Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent tandis qu'elle prenait le cadre entre ses mains pour examiner la photo de plus près. Sur la photo, il y avait un groupe de jeunes. Leurs visages n'étaient pas inconnu à Lexa mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur toutes ces têtes. Parmi ces visages, il y avait le sien et celui de la blonde qui avait fait irruption dans son appartement. Ils se connaissaient tous ? Mais qui était ces gens ? « Lexa..» Lexa lâcha immédiatement le cadre en entendant une voix lointaine dans les ténèbres. Le cadre se brisa à ses pieds tandis qu'elle tournait sur elle même pour essayer de voir d'où provenait la voix. Où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Ce n'était pas la réalité, elle le savait. Mais où était-elle si ce n'était pas la réalité ?  
Soudain, elle le vit tapis dans les ténèbres. Hölle, le chien des enfers était là. Lexa avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Elle était déjà venu ici, est-ce que c'était son esprit ? Comment pouvait-elle être ainsi dans sa tête ? Elle s'approcha cependant du chien des enfers qui la fixait de ses yeux oranges.

\- Hölle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?  
\- Ca fait un bail gamine.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui fait un bail ?  
\- Qu'on est ici. Je dirais plusieurs jours. Tu te réveilles seulement ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- La photo. Regardes la mieux. Il faut que tu te réveilles sinon ça va mal finir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui va mal finir ?  
\- La photo gamine. Faut que tu te souviennes. Je pensais qu'on serait gagnant mais en fait non. Bouges toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hölle ?  
\- LEXA !

Lexa se retourna une nouvelle fois en entendant un cri. C'était la même voix que tout à l'heure mais cette fois-ci, elle avait crié. Lorsqu'elle voulut se tourner vers Hölle pour lui demander si il savait d'où provenait la voix, le chien des enfers avait disparut. Elle fronça les sourcils puis ses prunelles vertes se dirigèrent vers le cadre qui était brisé sur le sol. La photo, cette photo était la clef. Mais la clef de quoi ? Elle fit quelques pas vers la photo, ses chaussures écrasèrent les bouts de verre jusqu'à ce que Lexa s'accroupisse et attrape la photo au milieu des bouts de verre. Elle plissa les yeux tout en fixant la photo. Ces gens.. Qui étaient-ils ? Elle les connaissait, elle en était certaine à présent. Mais comment ? Ils étaient amis ? Tous. Oui, ils étaient amis. Cette fille blonde de l'entrepôt, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Non. Elles se connaissaient. Elles se connaissaient même bien mais elles n'étaient pas amies. Enfin.. Elles l'avaient été mais c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Clarke.. C'est Clarke.

Lexa avait murmuré en prononçant le prénom de la blonde. C'était comme un secret qu'elle se disait à elle même. Un secret qui avait été enfouit. Mais comment ? Par qui ? Clarke. C'était Clarke qui était dans son appartement, c'était Clarke qui essayait de lui rappeler qui elle était. Elle était Lexa. Elle était Lexa et non pas Hölle. Et.. Si elle était ici.. Qui était aux commandes de son corps ? Lexa déglutit en se rendant compte d'une chose : Clarke était en danger. Elle ferma alors immédiatement les yeux et se concentra. C'était son esprit. Son corps. C'était elle qui avait le contrôle. Elle et personne d'autre, pas même Hölle.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que la vision de Lexa s'adapte à la lumière. Elle était de nouveau dans son appartement et, face à elle, se tenait une silhouette à la chevelure blonde. La jeune femme plissa les yeux afin de discerner son visage. Ses traits s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle la reconnu et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait bien. Elle voulut parler plus fort mais son corps était comme vidé. Vidé de toute énergie alors une seule chose réussit à franchir ses lèvres, ce fut un murmure.

\- C.. Clarke..

Encore une fois, les ténèbres emmenèrent Lexa qui se sentit basculer sans pour autant ressentir l'impacte de son corps avec le sol.


End file.
